When Harry Met Buffy
by Wolfpsyche
Summary: Buffy Season 5 AU, No Glory, Joyce never dies. Harry Potter AU, Voldemort has risen, but Sirius never dies. Buffy/Giles romance. What happens when Voldemort transports Spike to the HP universe? Read to find out.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1: A Plan of Sorts

**Lord Voldemort's Lair**

An entrance to an underground dwelling sat in the middle of a forest, known as The Forbidden Forest. The forest grew darker, as if it wasn't dark enough already. Through the darkness, no man would have seen what a lone black dog saw.

Crouching close to the ground, so as not to make a sound, he spotted a small rat scurrying up to a large oak tree; before his very eyes, the rat transformed into a relatively short man. This man was an animagi, a person who could change into an animal at will.

While muttering indistinguishable words to himself, he crept up to the tree. While tapping the tree trunk with a wand, he uttered an incantation. At this point, the dog saw an opening appear. With wide eyes he stepped back, making the bushes rustle.

The man heard the noise and slowly turned to look out; pitch black was all he saw. He turned back towards the opening to see a spiral staircase leading down, which he followed with a light emanating from his wand. The dog, watched as the entrance closed. _I've found him._ The dog smirked, then turned and ran in the opposite direction, exiting the forest.

"Wormtail, good…you're here. I was beginning to wonder." A man cloaked all in black, whose name struck fear in everyone, approached his servant.

"Yes, Master." Wormtail bowed before him. "How can I be of service?"

His master, known as Lord Voldemort, looked thoughtful before answering. "Go and collect these items." Voldemort handed him a piece of paper before continuing, "I have plans to execute."

"I will do my best." Wormtail bowed and turned to leave.

Voldemort stopped him with a glare that could kill. "Do not return without these items. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master." Wormtail quivered before Voldemort.

"Good." Voldemort turned and waved his hand to dismiss Wormtail. Without another word he exited the underground hideout.

Voldemort turned to face the darkest wall of the cave. After waving his hand and reciting a spell, he could see a man with bleach blonde hair through the wall. The night sky was dark and gloomy. The man appeared to be arguing with a tall blonde-haired woman.

**Restfield Cemetery**

"Buffy…" Spike tried to reason with her.

Buffy turned to face him, "No…Spike!" She barked at him and stalked off. He followed her without losing a beat.

"Please…just hear me out." Spike grabbed her arm and she turned to punch him, but he stopped her before she could strike. "Please…" He knew he was begging now, but he didn't care. After all, you have to make certain sacrifices for the ones you love.

She turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Forget it, Spike, I'm with Riley."

"You may be with Soldier Boy, but you don't love him." He shook his finger at her before walking around to face her.

Buffy slowly lowered her hands as the shock and confusion entered her system. She narrowed her eyes, taking up a defensive posture. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you…" Spike stated; but at the look on her face he thought to add, "With him, I mean."

Buffy's mind was slowly becoming overwhelmed, so she latched onto the one thing she saw as a threat, "You've been stalking me? I should dust you for that alone." She scowled at him.

"Look, Slayer…" He gritted out, "I've been watching your back…that's all."

"I think I can watch my own back, thank you."

"Just think about what I said. You may want your life to be normal and Soldier Boy's as close as you're gonna get, but he's not what you need…"

"Don't say it, Spike!" She yelled at him, before running off to kill some of the undead.

"Stop running from the truth!" Spike hollered after her fleeing form, as he shrunk back into the shadows.

Buffy grew angrier with every passing minute. Her anger was released through the dusting of a passing vampire; one that she didn't realize was a vamp until it dusted. Shaking herself back to the present, she put up her stake, before she really hurt someone. With all that anger coursing through her veins she could have been capable of anything.

She was walking in a daze, not really caring where she ended up. _I can't believe he said that. Unbelievable…_ She was still fuming, when a thought occurred to her, _What if it's true?_ She scowled, not wanting to keep entertaining those thoughts, but finding that easier said than done. She continued to walk at a very brisk pace and before she knew it, she had stopped walking to find herself at Giles' flat.

The first thing she noticed when approaching the flat, was the light emanating from the living room. _Good, he's awake._ She bit her lip and rapped lightly on the door, before she could talk herself out of it.

On the inside, Giles was sitting at his desk reading through some books. "Who could that be at this hour?" He mumbled as he went to answer the door. Standing in front of him was Buffy.

"Buffy…is something wrong?" Giles could feel that something was not right with his Slayer.

"No…why would you think that?" she threw up her hands as she crossed the threshold.

He moved aside to let her enter. "Well, for starters…you knocked."

She smiled up at him and proceeded to sit on the couch. "Give me some credit, Giles."

"Sorry…" He was quick to apologize. "So, everything's fine, then?"

She bit her lower lip, "Well, not…not exactly." She lowered her face and started playing with her fingers.

He sat on the couch next to her. "Well, then…let's have it, what's wrong?"

Buffy was about to jump right in, but something held her back. She couldn't put her finger on it. She just felt very self-conscious and confused. Thinking back, she knew she could trust Giles, but she still couldn't bring herself to voice her fears; feeling that voicing them might make them more real. "I'm just thinking about a few things, that's all." She shrugged trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"Please, Buffy. Look at me." He held her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. "I know it's more than that."

The look in his eyes, the love she saw there made the tears well up in her eyes. _No I won't cry._ She scolded herself and forced them back. "Giles, it's just that…well," She stopped to breathe and relax her muscles, with a sigh, she continued, "A few things Spike said…I guess they're getting to me."

"Come now, they can't be that bad." He could see that she had succumbed to tears and it broke his heart to see her looking so fragile and scared. He silently cursed the vampire. "What, exactly, did he say to you?" Giles braced himself for the worst.

Spike had told her so many things, that she was at a loss for what to say. Eventually, she decided on the lesser evil, so to speak. "My Slayer abilities, are they…I mean, did they…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

Luckily for her, he knew where she was going with it…and swore that Spike would pay for making Buffy doubt herself. He took his glasses off and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't really recall. I know they were created to battle evil, but I suppose, it would depend on how the person were to use these abilities." Giles replaced his glasses and took another look at Buffy. She continued to look down, too afraid of what she would see in his eyes if she faced him.

"That's not all, is it?" He looked down at her and saw nothing but sadness. How he wished he could take her in his arms and wipe away all the sadness and pain that she had to deal with. _This is crazy, why is she really here? No, stop that thought, right there. _He admonished himself, before he moved into uncharted territory. Then something occurred to him, it was as if a light bulb had turned on. "It's about Riley, isn't it?"

"Um…" She seemed very reluctant to answer, that in itself was answer enough. When he though she wasn't going to answer, she rubbed her hand over her eyes, as though tired, and responded, "Yeah, sort of."

Upon this revelation, Giles found himself smiling secretly and hoping that she was finally waking up to other possibilities. Despite his growing feelings for her, he didn't wasn't to open that particular can of worms, "Well, then, my suggestion is that you speak with Willow. This isn't exactly my expertise." He found himself secretly hoping that she would stay.

Before standing, he lightly rubbed her back. Despite her frazzled state, she felt a jolt shoot down her spine at the touch. "But…Giles," She grabbed his hand before he could leave her side. He looked down at her as she continued, "That's just it. I found myself here."

He sensed that she had started to cry lightly. Against his better judgment, he sat back down. She still held his hand in a death grip and without thinking he reached out to cover her hand with his other one.

The contact sent her brain into overdrive as more tingles went through her system. _What's happening?_ She didn't' understand. She started to shake slightly, while more tears fell down her face. She tried to stop the tears, but she felt scared and all of her thoughts were scrambled.

It broke his heart to see her like this, especially since his love for her ran deep. She let go of his hands in one fast motion, but before Giles had a chance to react, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He, in turn, tried to comfort her by rubbing her head and back. "Shhh…" He tried to soothe her, "Everything will work out."

When she stopped crying, she reluctantly released her hold on him and looked into his eyes, "Giles, I'm sorry."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't be. Just try to get some sleep. Perhaps you can sort it all out in the morning. How does that sound?"

She nodded her head slowly to acknowledge that she agreed with his logic. As she stood she felt reluctant to leave, but followed Giles to the door regardless. After opening the door, she turned and gave Giles a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, Giles."

Before he could say anything, Buffy quickly walked away. He stared after her retreating form. _What just happened?_ Before closing the door a silly grin appeared on his face.

**Hogwarts School Grounds**

A black dog, covered in the darkness of the forest, appeared to be waiting for someone. A man, with a long white beard and a pointed hat approached the edge of the forest. The man was recognized as Albus Dumbledore and the dog left the sanctity of the forest.

"Well, my friend, what did you find?"

Before his eyes, the dog turned into a tall, ragged looking man, with a mustache. "His lair…I've found it." The man grinned wickedly.

"Are you certain, Sirius? We cannot afford any mistakes." Dumbledore was reluctant to believe that after all this time they had finally found Lord Voldemort.

"Never been more certain in my life." His vote of confidence was overwhelming, even for Dumbledore.

_Then it's true. Voldemort has returned._ After pacing for a few moments, he turned to face Sirius. "I think it might be best to see what he's up to. Stay close to him. Think you can do that?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"Just try and stop me." Sirius grinned and changed back into a dog. Without a second thought, he sped off through the forest. Dumbledore smiled as he watched the dogs fleeing form. Hopefully, this time they would stop Voldemort once and for all.

**Lord Voldemort's Lair**

"What do you mean, you couldn't get it!" Voldemort was screaming at the top of his lungs, "You incompetent little troll!" He was seething with anger. "Didn't I tell you not to return without all of them?"

"Y-yes, M-master." Wormtail was quivering where he stood.

"I should kill you, but…I won't. You will go and get the required item from Malfoy." Voldemort turned his back on Wormtail. "Oh, and don't fail me again. Now go!" Wormtail bowed and left without saying another word.

A black dog sat in the darkness watching the exchange between Voldemort and his servant. He squinted his eyes in anger, but managed to keep it in check. After all this was to be expected from the Dark Lord. After being there for days, he decided it was time to leave the sanctity of darkness and was running through the forest at full speed.

Chapter 2: Of Magick and Dreams

**One Week Later**

Buffy slowly opened her eyes as her dream ended. "Not again." She mumbled to herself as she dragged her butt out of bed. While taking a shower the dream came flooding back…

The moon was full and glowed brightly over the night sky. Buffy couldn't help, but look up and expect magickal occurrences that evening. Through the face of the moon, Buffy spotted an image…no, not an image, but a face. "Giles…" She whispered quietly.

Willow looked over at her friend and smiled, "Thinking of Giles again, are you?"

Buffy looked over at her with a sense of foreboding. Her eyes scrunched tightly as she thought that question through… She couldn't remember ever thinking about Giles that much, but maybe she did.

Before she could answer, Willow faded into the night. "Willow?" Buffy tried to run after her friend, but found herself in the training room of the Magic Box. Giles stood in front of her, waiting to begin the nights training session.

Buffy felt the earlier encounter dissipate as she started to train with Giles. "You must always be prepared for any kind of attack." Giles warned her.

"I'm always prepared." She answered with a mischievous grin. He gave her a warm smile before lunging in to attack. She caught his leg tripping him. As he fell to the ground, he grabbed her arm, taking her with him.

They fell to the ground, with her on top of him. "I thought you were always prepared?" Giles questioned her.

"Sorry…I wasn't expecting that." She answered with a grin, but still she didn't move. Their heads were moving closer and closer until they were bathed in darkness. When the lights came on, Buffy was alone, with no one in sight.

Now she stood in the shower thinking of him.

Willow sat at her desk preparing for her psych class when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Will."

"Oh, Hey Buff, what's up?" Willow thought Buffy sounded sad, almost depressed, but not quite.

"I was just hoping we could get together tomorrow. You know, have a girl's day out." Buffy answered in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. With any luck Willow wouldn't suspect anything.

"Are you OK?" No such luck…Willow was quickly becoming concerned. After all, this was unlike Buffy. To Willow, she seemed to be toting the line between sad and depressed pretty thin.

"Fine…never better; I just need to talk to you, that's all." Buffy tried to sound chipper but failed miserably, which only worried Willow more.

"Um…sure, say about 9 AM?"

"Thanks, Will…you're the best."

Throughout the day, Willow found it difficult to concentrate in her classes as her mind kept returning to her earlier conversation with Buffy. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. If nothing else, Buffy's behavior was very strange and unexpected.

That night Willow decided to tag along while Buffy patrolled. So she headed over to Buffy's house with a determination like no other. Dawn answered the door after one knock. "Hey, Dawnie; is Buffy Here?"

"Yeah, she's still here. Come on in." She moved aside for Willow to enter. "Maybe you can cheer her up. She's been sulking and moody all day." She added as an afterthought, before yelling up the stairs.

Buffy slowly descended the stairs in a bit of a daze. It was clear that her mind was elsewhere. Willow looked at her curiously, then to Dawn, who was watching Willow's expression. "See what I mean?"

"Yep…definitely not of the norm." she approached Buffy, "Hey, Buff…mind if I tag along?" When she didn't get a response she added, "So we can, you know, talk."

"Huh…" Buffy snapped out of her daze and was blinking her eyes rapidly. When she could focus better, she saw Willow looking at her rather oddly. Buffy couldn't seem to place the expression, nor did she know when Willow had arrived.

Willow looked at her friend with a shy smile, "I was worried about you. So I thought I could tag along…we can talk." She explained.

"Oh, sure, I was just leaving." Buffy smiled absently, before grabbing her coat and leaving with Willow following.

"You look lost, little girl." A male vampire approached them. Buffy didn't even look at him or respond; she just staked him and continued walking. This didn't escape Willow's radar, as she was watching Buffy closely.

"Buffy, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I know you better than that."

"What if Spike's right?" She was half talking to herself, not really paying attention to Willow.

"What do you mean?" Willow spoke quietly, but it still aroused Buffy out of her mindless stupor.

Buffy glanced at Willow and sighed. She motioned for them to sit on a tombstone. Once seated, Buffy told Willow what Spike had said. Willow was quiet for so long that Buffy thought she wasn't' going to respond.

Willow glanced at Buffy, who kept her eyes glued to the ground. She looked so torn; Willow just wanted to comfort her friend. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"How can I not?" Buffy glanced at Willow, before continuing, "He sees me differently than I see myself." She covered her eyes with her hands as though tired, "What if I don't really love Riley? I mean, I wanted things to be normal. Maybe in some strange twisted way, I convinced myself that I do love him. What if it's all been a lie?"

Tears slowly fell from Buffy's eyes. "That's a lot of what ifs…and besides what is 'normal' anyways? Everyone's different, everyone lives differently…you just have to figure out what 'normal' is for you."

Buffy wiped away her tears as she thought about the concept of 'normal'. She didn't get very far, as her dreams pushed their way to the surface of her mind. "There's more…" She took a deep breath and told Willow about her dreams.

"Oh…um," Willow was speechless. She wanted to help Buffy, but didn't know how. "Perhaps we should ask Giles. After all, he knows more about this than I do." After looking at Buffy's wide eyes, she prepared herself for the argument to come.

"No…I can't" Buffy stated firmly.

"Why not? I don't know how to help you, but Giles might." Willow rebuffed her.

Buffy continued her study of the ground. She was silent for so long that Willow thought she wouldn't answer. Willow stood to try and coax Buffy up, when Buffy spoke, "These dreams, they're not about just anyone." She whispered quietly.

It took Willow a moment for Buffy's meaning to sink in, "Oh! I wish I could help you, but dreams…not really my thing. Hence, Giles." Willow struggled to grab Buffy, but failed.

"But, what'll Giles say. I'm not sure I can face him." Buffy tried desperately to ignore the look in Willow's eyes. She could feel her own determination failing, just when she needed it.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. If anything he'll be flattered, I'm sure of it. And besides, if we don't get to the bottom of this, you'll never know." Willow knew she was winning, and smiled to herself. "I'll go with you." She added, hoping Buffy had relented.

"You really think, he won't mind?" Buffy asked slowly. "The dreams, I mean." She clarified at Willow's confused look.

Willow smiled knowing Buffy had caved, "Of course not." She grabbed Buffy's hand and started heading in the direction of Giles' flat.

Buffy felt the hairs on her arms and neck stand to attention; she knew that something was wrong. Willow felt Buffy tense beside her and asked in a hushed whisper, "What's wrong?"

Buffy shook her head and put her finger to her lips in a pantomime for quiet. In the next moment they were surrounded by vampires. Willow tried to help Buffy fend off the creatures and she even managed to dust a couple, but soon they were overwhelmed.

Buffy found herself wishing that Giles were there. She knew he'd be able to tip the scales in their favor. Just when she was about to lose hope the vamp holding her down was dusted from behind. She looked up to see Riley standing above her.

"Thought you could use a hand." Riley helped Buffy to stand. She stared at him in shock until Willow's scream broke through her senses.

Buffy ran to Willow's aid, dusting several vamps on the way. With a high flying kick she was able to free Willow from her captors. Knowing they were in trouble, the remaining camps fled the scene.

Buffy helped Willow to stand, then glanced at Riley, who was approaching them. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine, thanks for the assist." Buffy answered with a small smile.

"Just glad I could help." He glanced around nervously before adding, "Actually, I was hoping to catch you on patrol."

"Really?" Buffy asked, when all she wanted was to tell Riley to take a hike.

Riley nodded, "Can I walk you home?"

"Sorry, but we have to see Giles." Buffy answered with a shrug.

"I'll go with you." He wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"Riley, please. This is Watcher/Slayer stuff. Just go home." She pleaded.

Riley scowled, "He's not even your Watcher anymore. Besides, from what I heard you quit the Council. Why do you need him?"

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Not only was Riley contradicting her, but he was also putting Giles down. She couldn't let him get away with that. "Giles will always be my Watcher…always. And for your information, he was fired saving my life." She glared at Riley daring him to say any more on the matter.

Riley looked about to say something else, but Buffy grabbed Willow's hand, "Come on, Will. Let's go." Without waiting for Riley's response, she dragged Willow towards Giles' flat.

"That was kind of harsh, don't you think?" Willow commented.

Buffy sighed, "I just…he made me **SO** mad…saying that about Giles."

Willow grinned, knowing Buffy was slowly falling head over heels for Giles. They approached Giles' flat to hear singing. Buffy recognized the song to be titled 'Behind Blue Eyes'. She listened quietly with a smile on her face.

"Is that Giles?" Buffy asked after a moment. Before Willow could respond, she continued, "He sounds dreamy." She sighed happily.

"Should we knock?" Willow asked in a hushed tone. Buffy shook her head and placed her hand on the doorknob. Slowly she turned it to find the door unlocked, as usual. She glanced at Willow and they tentatively stepped inside.

Willow glanced at Buffy and found her eyes glazed over and a happy smile on her face. Yep, she was definitely falling in love with him. When it looked as though Giles was going to start singing again, Willow elbowed Buffy breaking the trance.

"That was beautiful." She declared silently.

Startled, Giles turned around to see Buffy and Willow staring at him. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck. "Th-thank you." He smiled slowly.

He stood to greet them. "Is something wrong?" Giles could see that something was troubling Buffy. She looked lost, frightened, and confused…three things he had never known Buffy to be. Just thinking about it made his heart rate go up.

"Um…no, well…yes." Willow stuttered, "sort of." She finished, whilst dragging Buffy towards the couch.

Giles seated himself in front of Buffy, his mind going through the possible scenarios that could bring them to his door that late at night. His imagination was getting the better of him and he sighed, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's these dreams that Buffy's having." Willow explained. Giles looked thoughtful for a moment and Willow continued, "They're not prophetic. They're more…personal." She finished with a touch of insecurity.

Giles glanced at Willow, before settling his gaze on Buffy. He reached out to hold her hands. "Buffy, please look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to his, even though she could feel her eyes watering. With effort she kept the tears at bay. She hated feeling weak. After all, she was supposed to be the strong one.

"That's better…now, why don't you tell me about these dreams?" Her response was to glance down at their joined hands.

Willow could see that Giles was floundering. It just broke his heart to see Buffy like this. Despite the consequences, she had to do something. "She's scared to." Willow explained quietly.

"What? Why?" Giles couldn't understand why she would be scared, then it hit him. Perhaps she was afraid of his reaction, but that was unlike Buffy. He softened his expression and reached a hand out to cup her cheek. He slowly raised her head so he could look into her eyes.

The tears she had been holding back slowly fell from her eyes. How he wanted to hold her, but he knew that Buffy would just pull away. He settled for wiping the tears from her eyes. Willow felt like she was intruding on something very personal and private. That was when she knew that Giles' love for her friend ran deep. The question was: Did Buffy's?

"Buffy, I'm not going to be angry or, or upset. All I want is to help you. Please, talk to me?" He requested quietly.

Buffy searched his face, for what she wasn't sure. Finally, she nodded, "The dreams started a week ago…"

"After your visit?" He interrupted.

She nodded again, "The night of, actually."

Giles hmmmed, but didn't elaborate, much to the girl's disgrace.

"What? What is it? You've thought of something." Buffy accused.

"When you wake, how do you feel?" Giles answered with a question of his own.

Buffy looked taken aback, not really expecting the question. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, "Disappointed…really disappointed."

"Why?" Willow asked her friend.

Buffy cast a sidelong glance at Willow, before setting her gaze on Giles. "The dreams feel so real…like surround sound real, but they never end."

"And you find yourself wanting them to end?" Giles queried.

Buffy nodded, but didn't respond.

Giles knew what was happening. He could see it in her eyes. He wanted to show her…tell her just how much he cared, but he couldn't. Surely, Buffy didn't feel the same way, he reasoned with himself. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked what he had wanted to ask since they came, "Who are you dreaming about?"

Buffy looked up into his eyes and saw the love he felt for her showing through. Not able to hold his eyes, she glanced down, unable to answer. Not even sure if she wanted to.

Giles could sense her unease and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me." He could see her relax substantially, before plunging in with what he had to say; hoping, beyond hope, that he wouldn't lose her. "I believe your dreams are in relation to how you feel about Riley. He doesn't really understand, does he?"

"Giles, what are you talking about?" Willow couldn't believe he had said that. It was so unlike Giles.

"He's right, Will." Buffy declared as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Riley doesn't understand what it's like for me. I'm not sure he ever did. He tries, I know, but he still doesn't see me, as anything but a little girl."

"That's not true." Willow had listened quietly, but she couldn't see where Buffy came to that conclusion.

"I'm the Slayer, Will; the one with the destiny…I can't ever stop being what I am. Riley expects me to pack it up at the end of the day, but I can't. I just…I can't stop being me." By now Buffy had started crying quietly.

Willow glanced at Giles; she couldn't believe he had said that. Buffy didn't seem to care, heck, she even agreed. But that didn't make it right.

"Chances are these dreams are the product of your subconscious. They're giving you a message, or just trying to help you understand." Giles removed his glasses and stood. "The person you're dreaming about most likely understands what it's like for Buffy. And that is what she needs. She doesn't need someone to fight her battles."

Throughout this whole conversation, Riley had been standing outside listening. He couldn't believe the nerve of Giles. How could he say those things? Didn't Giles know that Buffy needed him, destiny or not. Riley couldn't take it any longer and burst through the door. Good thing Giles never locked it.

At the intrusion, Buffy stood prepared to fight, and only relaxed when she saw Riley. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed your help. You weren't home, so I thought you'd be here." He explained looking sheepish.

"Still, you should've knocked. After all, this is Giles' apartment." Buffy responded with a hint of annoyance.

Riley's look turned to one of anger, "Why? You never do."

"He does have a point…" Willow looked up at Buffy, only to see her glance sharply in her direction, "Not that that matters." She amended.

Buffy looked about to say something but Giles stepped in, "Riley, Buffy is my Slayer. Should the need arise she must be able to contact me, day or night. She knows that."

"But, you're not even her Watcher anymore." Riley complained.

Buffy looked at Riley sharply, "I told you Giles will always be my Watcher…always!"

Buffy looked ready to kill, so Giles walked up behind her and gently touched her shoulders. She visibly relaxed, which annoyed Riley even more. "Please, Riley. Could you just take Willow home? I need to talk to Giles," Buffy looked at the man in question, before turning to face Riley, "alone," she added.

"But, Buffy…"

He tried to protest, but she cut him off, "Please, we'll talk later. I promise."

Riley glared at Giles, but nodded. Leaving with Willow following.

Once alone, Buffy motioned for Giles to sit next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry…"

Giles smiled in response, "Don't be. Riley's not wrong, you know."

Buffy shook her head repeatedly, "I don't care what those stuffy brits said." She reached out and touched his cheek, caressing the side of his face.

When she realized what she was doing she jerked her hand away. Giles thought something was wrong, until she spoke again. "If I asked, would you, um…sing another song for me?"

Giles smiled shyly and touched her cheek with his hand. He was shocked to see her close her eyes and lean into his touch. "Of course, all you have to do is ask."

Giles pulled his hand away and she opened her eyes. "I should probably go." She stood and Giles followed her to the door.

Giles stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him with a small smile. "Just remember, deep down you know what you want. The only question is: Can you act on it?"

Buffy's smile grew as she thought about that. The answer was: Definitely. It gave her butterflies of anticipation, just thinking about it. "Thanks, Giles." She opened the door and before she could talk herself out of it, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He was too shocked to respond, clearly not expecting her to do that.

She smiled at the look of confusion on his face, "By the way, my dreams are about you…always you. Goodnight." Buffy walked out leaving a stunned Giles staring after her.

When she was out of sight, Giles closed his door a small smile playing at his lips.

**Lord Voldemort's Lair**

Voldemort growled in frustration, what could be taking them so long. Everything had to be ready; it was very time sensitive. Just when his patience was running thin, a letter appeared as if from nowhere. Voldemort read through it quickly, before tossing it aside. He smiled in glee; soon everything would be ready.

He turned to gaze at the scene before him. _Now to have a little fun._

While his back was turned a black dog crept up and silently scooped up the letter.

Lord Voldemort was looking at a girl. She looked to be very fragile, in fact, a very fragile sleeping girl.

Voldemort laughed to himself. This certainly was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: The only character I lay claim to is Angelika, who won't appear for a few chapters. All other characters belong to Joss and J. K. Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully the amusement of others.**

Chapter 3: Where the Heart Lies

**Summers' Residence**

Buffy was at the Magic Box training, as per usual. She was surrounded by her friends and family. They were watching as she fought Giles…no a vampire; one that looks an awful lot like Giles. But she pushed that thought aside. _Concentrate on the fight, Buffy._ She ordered herself, as she got slammed to the ground.

The room went black and the vampire disappeared. When she looked up she saw Giles slowly walking towards her. He held out his hand to help her stand, all the while staring deeply into her eyes, straight to her soul. "Giles," she whispered, but was caught speechless as his lips captured hers in a deep and sensual kiss. He pushed her down onto a bed, and as soon as they were wrapped into each other he released his hold on her mouth and bared fangs. With one thought in mind he plunged down towards her neck.

"Giles!" Buffy woke up screaming.

Buffy looked around, noting that she was safe in bed. At least Dawn and her mom weren't home to hear her screaming. She closed her eyes, reliving the dream. It had felt so real. Regardless of how the dream had turned out, Giles had kissed her. She found herself needing to feel him. Perhaps they could train this afternoon…but first she had to see Willow.

As she was about to leave, the phone rang. "Hello," she found herself hoping it was Giles.

"Hey, Buffy." No such luck, it was Riley.

"Riley…what's up?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" was it just his imagination or was Buffy annoyed. She certainly sounded irritated with him, and not just lately. It seemed she was always trying to get rid of him lately.

"Um…no" she lied.

"I thought maybe we could get together later. You know, so we can talk." Riley was hoping she wouldn't blow him off. They really needed to get some things clear.

He knew he was reaching, but Buffy seemed so distant lately. All he heard about was Giles; Giles that, Giles this, Giles said…it was making him sick. Riley grinned. Once they spoke, he felt confident that she would always be his.

"Oh…I wish I could, but I can't. I've got to train and I promised Willow a girl's day out."

"You're always training." Riley sounded bitter as he continued, "And you see Willow every day."

"What do you want me to say?" It seemed whenever they spoke they always argued. She was getting tired of it. "Maybe we should just stop seeing each other. You know, go our separate ways."

"What? Why?" If possible, his voice went up two octaves. "Is it Giles?"

"This has nothing to do with Giles. All we do is argue; I hate to say it, but Giles is right. You don't understand." Before Riley could respond, Buffy hung up and walked out the front door.

**UC Sunnydale Dorm**

Buffy walked as fast as she could through the halls until she reached Willow's room. After knocking once, Willow answered the door. She could tell something was bothering Buffy and motioned for her to enter.

Buffy walked through the door and turned to face Willow, "I have a problem." Willow sat next to Buffy and listened as she recounted the dream.

"Wow…" was all Willow could say; she was speechless. Giles as a vampire was a scary thought. Not to mention it was one of Buffy's worst fears, especially now that she was starting to fall in love with him.

"You're telling me." Buffy took a deep breath before blurting, "I broke up with Riley this morning."

"Huh?" Willow couldn't see how that was connected, but then again this was Buffy…Buffy, who wanted to feel Giles' touch. No wonder she finally broke it off with Riley.

"I woke up craving Giles' touch. And I finally realized that he was right; Riley doesn't understand." Buffy sighed like she was deep in thought, "I just…I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Giles." Willow saw her friend tense up and her eyes go large, "Hey, don't worry…I'm sure everything will work out. You'll see."

"You think?" She smiled slowly, the thought of Giles made her stomach do flip flops. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Absolutely," Willow answered with a big smile. "Now, come on. Let's go out and have some fun." Willow dragged a giggling Buffy out the dorm room.

**Late Afternoon; Magic Box**

Buffy walked through the doors of the Magic Box to find Xander and Giles sitting at the table. "Hi, guys." She walked up to them making Xander jump.

"Geez, Buff; cool it."

"Sorry," Buffy apologized for her affect on Xander.

Giles gave her a warm smile and her stomach tightened. She could feel the butterflies soar through her center making her even more nervous. "I thought maybe we could train a little?"

"Of course," Buffy followed Giles to the back room while mentally going through her options. Perhaps she should just talk to him, but then again actions speak louder than words. She just wished she knew what to do; how to go about telling Giles.

"Giles…I had another dream last night."

"Really?" He turned to face her, not really sure where she was heading with this. He knew the dreams were about him, but in what context. What could she be thinking? He wanted so desperately to reach out and kiss her, but that would be wrong. If only he knew what to do; what she could be thinking.

Buffy nodded, "It was really intense." She looked up before continuing, "Also, it was the first time I woke up wanting…no, needing…" She blushed and looked down, not meeting his eyes. "It's stupid…never mind." She tried to brush it off, but Giles would have nothing of it.

He slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms as if he were holding her in place. "Buffy, please look at me." He sounded so calm and gentle that she couldn't resist. She looked into his eyes and what she saw there made her breath catch with wonder. "It's not stupid or, or juvenile. Dreams can be very powerful. It's not uncommon to want or act on something from a dream."

"Really?"

She sounded so unsure, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and take all her worries away. "Yes, really." She felt the knot in her stomach loosen at his words.

Being this close to Giles sent her nerves into overdrive. She craved his touch. Now she knew without a doubt that she had fallen, and fallen hard. She took a deep breath and plunged in. "I woke up needing to be close to you." She glanced down as though embarrassed. "To feel your touch…"

She trailed off, not sure what else to say. Had he heard her right? He couldn't be sure; only one way to be certain. He reached out to cup her cheek and slowly raised her face to look deep into her eyes. Before he could talk himself out of it, he lowered his face towards hers. Buffy could feel her stomach plummet down to her knees. Is this what love felt like?

Giles closed the distance giving her a sweet, undemanding kiss. He could feel Buffy responding to his touch. When he broke the kiss, Buffy wanted more with a fierceness she had never known. Passion enveloped them as Buffy put her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a deep sensual kiss.

"Riley, stop!" Willow's scream broke through the air, forcing them to release each other. He ignored her and stormed into the training room, to see Buffy and Giles part. He was followed by Willow and Xander. Xander glanced at Willow noting the smile playing at her lips. He was too shocked to even begin to comprehend. He hadn't even seen it coming.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riley was furious. At his words, Willow's smile disappeared. Riley was really digging a hole now.

"What's it look like?" Buffy's anger rose like heat on the air.

"I can't believe you." He spat at her. Giles narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly he was getting angry.

"Um, Riley…" Xander started, glancing around nervously at Giles, "I'd tread carefully if I were you. You don't want to make Giles mad. Which, clearly you are."

"Oh, really." Riley scoffed at Xander, clearly Unimpressed.

"Yeah, you haven't met Ripper, yet." Xander glanced at Giles, whose eyes had gone dangerously dark. "Trust me, you don't want to."

Buffy saw Xander fidgeting and glanced back at Giles. He was definitely approaching Ripper status. She lightly touched his arm, noticing that he relaxed instantly. His eyes lightened as he looked down at her. She whispered something in his ear.

Riley couldn't hear her, nor did he care. In one quick stride he was standing by them and reached out to yank Giles away from her. Buffy saw him out of the corner of her eye and pushed him back. "Leave my boyfriend alone!" She ordered.

"Boyfriend? He's just an old washed up Watcher, nothing more." He waved his hand in Giles' direction.

Buffy went from irritated to angry instantly, "Don't you ever talk about Giles like that! You don't have the right." She crossed the distance between them and hit Riley square in the chest, making him fly across the room.

He hit the wall and landed with a thump, clearly he was unconscious. Buffy backed away in shock as the tears began to flow.

"Geez, Buffy, what were you thinking?" Xander walked up to where Riley lay.

The tears started to flow readily. She glanced at Giles before running out the back.

"Xander…do you really think that was called for?" Giles glared at him and received a look that said, 'What?' He sighed, "Please…just stay here and make sure Riley's going to be fine. I've got to…" He trailed off while looking towards the back door.

"Go, Giles…she needs you." Willow told him and he retreated out the back door.

Giles walked out to find Buffy sitting on a bench and crying silently, "May I?" Without waiting for a response, he sat down next to her.

"Giles…what's wrong with me?" She immediately burst into a new set of tears.

"Nothing…Buffy, emotions are running high right now." Giles placed his arm around her, hoping to calm her fears. He chuckled slightly, "Besides, in my opinion, Riley was asking for it."

She sniffed, a small smile playing at her lips. She leaned into his embrace, relishing in the feel of him. "Giles, is this even normal?" She sighed contentedly, dreading his answer.

He found that question a bit odd, but given everything that's happened, not all that unexpected. "Who's to say what 'normal' is?" Buffy smiled as she glanced up at Giles, "There's that smile." At the risk of sounding mushy he added, "The sun always seems to shine brighter whenever you smile."

Buffy's eyes misted over as she smiled up at Giles. He kissed her gently on the lips, then she settled back down in his arms with a yawn. "I love you, Giles." Buffy whispered as sleep overtook her.

"I love you too." Giles grinned, knowing that whatever came their way, they would tackle it together.

Chapter 4: Love…?

Giles carried a sleeping Buffy into the Magic Box, where everyone was waiting. "Giles, what happened?" Willow stepped forward, followed by Tara.

"What?" Giles paused for a moment, "Oh…nothing, she's just sleeping." He smiled at Willow's concern.

Willow nodded, knowing that Buffy needed her rest, "That's good."

"What about Riley?"

"I think he just has a bruised ego. Otherwise, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, he just got up, looked at us…then left." Xander chimed in.

"Good, that'll make Buffy happy." Giles replied.

"Will it?" Xander snapped, before softening his tone, "I mean, she wouldn't of done that unless she wanted to, right?"

"Xander, Riley said some things that really seemed to upset Buffy." Willow defended her friend.

"Yeah, right." Was Xander's sarcastic response.

"W-Willow's right." Tara stuttered in agreement with her girlfriend.

"Just, go with me here," Xander started, "Those things were said about Giles." He glanced in Giles' direction, "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't have to defend myself to you." Giles stated, while walking to the front of the store.

After a moment, he noticed no one following. He glanced back at the stunned faces of their friends, "You coming?"

They glanced at each other, clearly uneasy, but followed him regardless. Giles glanced out the window, noticing how dark it had gotten and cursed quietly, "We'd best head to Buffy's…"

"Why?" Anya demanded of Giles.

He sighed exasperatedly, before responding, "There's been a lot of vampire activity lately. Buffy has informed me that they're hunting in packs. Since it's after dark, it only makes sense to stay together. So, let's grab some stakes and go."

"Oh…alright," Anya relented. It was clear that she had other things on her mind.

Buffy felt at peace in the arms of the man she loved. Giles was kissing her deeply, the rest of the world forgotten. Buffy's spider sense started tingling and she reluctantly ended the kiss. In the next moment, they were surrounded by vampires.

Buffy pulled out a stake and prepared for the attack that would surely follow. The first few vampires were no match for her, but as time wore on she grew more and more tired. It seemed she would dust one vamp and another would be there to take its place.

In the end, the vamps had gotten what they were after. Giles was gone and with him, the rest of the vamps disappeared.

"No!" Buffy screamed as she fell to her knees, "I love you…" She whispered as she paused out. When she awoke she found Giles standing over her.

"I was waiting for you." He knelt down by her side.

"But, Giles…they took you. I know they did." She protested feebly.

"No, Buffy." Giles grinned at her startled look. "It was just a dream." Clearly she didn't believe him.

"No!" She screamed at him, "I know what's real and what isn't!" She pushed at him.

His expression grew dark, "Suit yourself." He stood and turned his back on her.

As she watched him walk away, she saw a glint of yellow in his eyes and a feral smile, "No…"

A voice sounded as if from nowhere and everywhere, "Soon Slayer, your time will come. You will feel the pain of being killed by the one you love." The voice faded away.

"No! Giles!" Buffy screamed…

…as she jerked awake, falling from Giles' arms.

"Buffy…" Giles knelt down by her side.

"Good, we don't have to wake you." Xander responded to her outburst by throwing her a stake.

She caught it without thinking as she looked around them, "Giles…what's going on?"

"Vampires." He helped her to stand.

"Oh…" _I __**SO**__ don't need this right now._ Buffy thought as she prepared for a fight.

The vampires were fairly weak, clearly they were newbies. The Scooby gang made quick work of them. A few punches and a stake through the heart later; they were dust.

Once they were alone, they headed to Buffy's house in silence.

**The Summers' Residence; Kitchen**

"So…am I going crazy?" Buffy had just finished telling Giles about her latest dream.

"Ah, no…" He grinned and walked towards her, "At this point, they seem to be leaning more towards fears of what could happen…but it wouldn't hurt to research it some." He proceeded to give her a hug to help console her fears.

**Meanwhile in the living room**

The gang had just settled down when they heard a knock at the door. Willow sighed and stood to answer it. "Riley…"

"Where's Buffy?" He demanded, none too gently.

"I don't think…"

"Don't argue, Willow." Riley moved to push past Willow, when Tara went to stand by her side, who was followed by Xander.

"Keep your distance." Xander's threat went unsaid.

"It's all right, guys. You can let him in." Buffy and Giles walked in from the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Was all Riley said as he moved across the threshold and passed her friends.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, "We have nothing to talk about." She turned her back on him.

"Please, Buffy." He stepped towards her, pleading, "Don't do this…not here." He glanced at her friends nervously.

Her demeanor relaxed slightly and she lowered her arms. Perhaps they should talk in private; he did seem rather adamant. She was about to respond when Giles stepped towards her.

He glanced at Riley, whose expression darkened, before leaning down towards Buffy, "Talk to him." He whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Buffy turned to face Riley, "Let's talk."

Buffy sat on her bed while Riley paced. Neither one was talking. Finally, Buffy couldn't take it, "So…talk." She requested quietly.

Riley paused in his pacing to glance at Buffy's seemingly calm form, "What the hell was that back there?" He demanded.

Buffy remained silent. "Well?" Riley growled impatiently.

This time Buffy stood, her anger wrapping around her like a shield. "When, exactly, would that be, huh? When I hit you or when I kissed Giles?"

Riley was taken aback for a moment, then his eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You what?"

"I'm not ashamed, Riley." Buffy declared quietly "I'm in love with Giles."

"You can't be serious." He scoffed at her.

When she didn't' respond, he started to doubt his strategy. "Why him?" He whispered.

"Why do you care?" She responded defensively.

"I just have to know. Please?"

"He understands." Was her cryptic answer.

"And I don't?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Giles never asks me to be more than what I am. You expect me to break down and ask you for help, like I can't handle myself."

"I don't…" Riley interrupted, but didn't get too far.

"Riley, I'm the Slayer. I can't stop being what I am. This is destiny, Riley…mine."

She turned her back on him signaling the end of their talk. "Do you love him?" Riley just wouldn't quit.

"With all that I am."

Riley forced her to face him. He looked into her eyes to see the tears falling. Why cry over this? He knew she still loved him; her tears confirmed it.

"Just leave, Riley. Please…leave this alone." She pointed towards the door. Without another word, he walked out slamming the door in his wake.

Buffy was furious. She couldn't believe Riley. _Just relax._ She ordered herself. When she had calmed down, she left the sanctity of her room and slowly descended the stairs.

Her friends were whispering quietly, as though Buffy weren't there. One glance at her friends told her that something was wrong. "Where's Giles?"

Willow glanced up at her best friend. "How could you?" Willow couldn't believe what Buffy had done; so much for love.

Buffy looked confused at Willow's question. "I didn't' do anything."

"You can't lie. Riley told us." Xander accused.

"Riley?" Buffy couldn't make heads nor tails of this. What could he of said? Buffy's expression darkened, "He's so dead." She stated, while heading towards the door.

She turned back towards her friends, "One last time, where's Giles?"

"He-he left." Tara mumbled.

"What? I have to find him." She went straight into Slayer mode, forgetting the door for the moment. She raced up the stairs and to her stash of weapons. She grabbed a few stakes and took off, running with all the speed she had.

"Hey, Buff. What's with the rush?" Xander asked her fleeing form.

Giles was holding a stake and staring at the ground as he walked. He knew Riley had just been blowing off steam, but still given the differences between them…Giles shook his head to clear it. He was such a fool, but Buffy held his heart. He loved her with a fierceness he had never known, just to have his heart crushed.

So lost in his own thoughts, he never saw Spike standing in front of him until it was too late. Giles caught his composure and glared at the vampire, "Spike…"

"Watcher," Spike greeted him with a wicked grin, "Out for a stroll?"

"What's it to you?" Giles growled at him.

The grin disappeared from Spike's face, "Just watch your back." With Spike's warning in the air, he fled the scene.

Giles knew something was wrong, if Spike's attitude was any indication. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he started walking down the street. With his eyes glued to the ground, he almost missed the danger. He stopped suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He looked up to see at least ten vampires surrounding him.

_So much for sulking_ he thought as they advanced.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Magickal Schemes & Lovelorn Revenge

"This is not happening. This is so not happening." Buffy repeated to herself as she ran, as if that was going to make it true.

She ran right passed Spike without registering his appearance, "Slayer, what's the big hurry?"

"What?" She skidded to a stop and turned to face Spike.

"You heard."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped at him.

Spike narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, "Yeah, real busy." He advanced towards her.

"What are you hiding?" Buffy knew this was a waste of time, but if Spike knew something it was worth it.

"Hiding? Open your eyes, Slayer." He gave her a tight grin.

Buffy sighed with annoyance and anger. They were getting nowhere, "I don't have time for this." She took off running.

"You won't find him in time!" Spike hollered after her as he slunk back into the shadows.

He just had to have the last word, didn't he? Buffy stopped suddenly as Spike's words hit her. _I'll kill him._ She abruptly turned and followed Spike, hoping he would lead her to Giles.

Giles fought the vampires as best as he could, but he didn't have the strength to effectively take them on. By stroke of luck, he managed to knock one down and plunge the stake home before being grabbed by another. "Say goodnight."

The vampire bared his fangs, but missed his mark as Buffy staked him from behind. Giles fell to the ground with a thud.

Buffy stared down the other vampires. "Who's next?" Without waiting for a reply, she chose one and sent a high flying kick to his mid-section, then staked him when he was down. The Slayer took control as she fought off the rest of them. Every move she did without thinking; instinct took over.

She threw a hard uppercut to one's face, followed by a kick to another. The vampires screamed in pain as Buffy staked them in sweet succession. Knowing they were in trouble, the rest fled.

Buffy ran to where Giles lay, "Giles…" She moved to cradle his head in her lap, while checking him over.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Buffy tracing his cheek with her fingers, adoration written plainly on her face. "Buffy…" He found the strength to sit up.

"I'm here, Giles. What were you thinking?" By this time, she had started crying.

"I don't think much thinking was involved, actually." He mused, with a small smile.

Buffy immediately started to giggle. "Oh, Giles…" She looked deeply into his eyes, "Promise me you won't do that again."

"Buffy…"

"No, Giles. Look at me." She held his face so he could see to her very soul. "I love you. Now, please promise me."

If he thought he couldn't love her more, he was mistaken. At her words his heart sang, but still Riley's earlier comments plagued him. She could see that he was about to protest, so she caressed his cheek, while slowly lowering her face to his. Giles was too stunned to respond, but didn't stop her from professing her love through that kiss.

Giles looked at her smiling face and thought life couldn't get any better. Buffy loved him and he loved her, but still it wouldn't look right. Not to mention what her mother would do to him,

"Buffy, are you sure? People…"

"I don't care what they think." She interrupted him, "I finally realized what I want and it's been here all along. I'm in love with you and that's that. Now shut up and kiss me." Giles couldn't help but grin at her; she always seemed to be surprising him.

"Gladly."

The knot in Buffy's stomach eased up as Giles leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss grew as passion overtook them. Buffy moaned as Giles' tongue swept in to claim hers. It was at that moment that the sky opened up and let the rain pour.

Giles reluctantly broke the kiss to see a pouting Buffy looking at him expectantly. "Don't you think we should get out of this rain?"

"If we must." They stood and started walking towards Giles' flat, hand in hand.

"I'll only be a moment." Giles ran up to the loft, leaving Buffy to reminisce about the past few hours. When he returned to Buffy's side he was wearing a pair of tan khaki pants and a soft blue sweatshirt.

Buffy gazed at him lovingly, before placing a sweet kiss on his lips, "Hmmm, very nice." She commented, leaving a stunned Giles staring after her retreating form. He raced after her and linked his hand with hers. Thankfully it had stopped raining.

Buffy opened the door to find Willow pacing while her friends watched. She turned at the noise. "Buffy!" She approached the Slayer with open arms, "We were worried sick."

"Sorry, Will." Buffy returned the hug.

Willow released Buffy, "Ooh, you're wet."

"Yeah, we kinda got caught in the rain." She walked into the living room, followed by Giles.

"I'll be right back." Buffy started trekking up the stairs. Willow could see the sparks flying between Buffy and Giles. It was about time too. Earlier she knew that Riley had been lying; Buffy would never do that to Giles. _Destiny had brought them together, _she thought as she saw Giles gazing at Buffy lovingly. _Let's just hope it stays that way._

Five minutes later, Buffy passed the living room, without saying a word as she headed to the door. "Hey, Buff, what's up?" Xander approached his friend.

She turned to face him with steel in her eyes, "I'm going to kill Spike."

She turned to leave, but was stopped when Giles grabbed her arm. He gently turned her to face him, "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"No, Giles. He set you up and he's gonna pay. End of story." Buffy finished as she let out a yawn.

"Come now, that can wait until tomorrow night, don't you think? What you need now is sleep." He guided her up the stairs and to her room.

"But, Giles…" She tried to protest around a yawn.

"No buts. Get some sleep, we can discuss this tomorrow." He gave her a soft and gentle kiss as he put her to bed. Her eyes slowly closed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. He watched her sleep with a smile on his lips. She was his; it was almost too much to believe. How he adored her. She was his life; his soul, nothing would ever change that…nothing.

**Lord Voldemort's Lair**

Voldemort had watched Spike's trickery with glee. _He will be perfect._

"My Lord." Malfoy entered the hideout, followed by Wormtail

Voldemort turned to face his servants, "You have everything?"

"Y-yes, Master." Wormtail answered as he took out the supplies.

"Malfoy, I'll need you assistance." Voldemort took Malfoy over to what appeared to be an easel, which was built over a cauldron. "I need you to find me a female sacrifice. The spell must be performed tonight."

"Yes, My Lord." Malfoy turned to leave. Voldemort looked at the brilliance of his plan unfolding.

Wormtail walked up the steps of the easel and laid out all of the supplies, one by one. The first was a Baby Basilisk, the second was a Vampire Voodoo Doll, and the third was a Dream Catcher.

**Later that night**

Voldemort watched as Malfoy returned with the final ingredient. His servants took the sacrifice up the steps of the easel and tied her down, right above the cauldron.

Voldemort looked out over the sky and saw the full moon rising with the shine of deep red. Voldemort motioned for Malfoy to mirror his own movements.

Voldemort climbed the steps of the right side of the easel as Malfoy climbed the steps of the left side. Voldemort carried a very sharp and dangerous knife in his hand. Without wasting any time he pushed the knife through her heart and as her blood seeped through the easel and into the cauldron he started reciting the spell.

"I call upon the ruler of darkness to do my bidding." Following this line he tossed in the Baby Basilisk, and with a nod of his head Malfoy stated the next line.

"Ruler of Evil, bring forth to us William the Bloody, a creature of the night." Following this line, he took the Vampire Voodoo Doll and tossed it in.

Voldemort took the Dream Catcher in hand and recited the final line of the spell, whilst throwing the ingredient in the cauldron. "Wanderer of darkness, bring him to us!"

While a big cloud of black and red dust rose up and covered the moon, they recited the entire spell at the same time:

"I call upon the ruler of darkness to do my bidding. Ruler of Evil, bring forth William the Bloody, a creature of the night. Wanderer of darkness, bring him to us!"

**Sunnydale, California**

Spike stood by the big tree outside Buffy's front door, watching the gang and smoking a cigarette. "Damn Slayer…why me? Why now?" He muttered to himself as he thought of what a big baby he'd become…all thanks to the Slayer and her crew of misfits.

Of course, since Buffy had gone to sleep he was watching the rest of them. He didn't know why the Slayer had this hold over him, but she did.

While he stood there watching and sulking, the moon lost its shine and complete darkness fell. _Good thing I can see in the dark._ He had just begun thinking about his life before the chip and 'Soldier Boy', as he called Riley, hen a portal opened up below him, sucking him under. "Oh shit…" He muttered as he fell. His last thoughts, as he fell, were of Buffy.

The Scooby Gang sat in the living room researching Buffy's latest dream. "Giles, do you really think her dreams are prophetic?" Xander put his book down. When he didn't' answer, they looked over to see him fast asleep with the book on his lap.

Giles was dreaming; he rarely dreamed, but right now he was dreaming. Giles smiled as Buffy approached him. "Are you ready?" She asked sweetly.

He took on a look of confusion. What could she be talking about? "Ready?"

"The Dark Lord's going to rise." She stated, matter-of-factly, reaching out to Giles.

She caressed his cheek, forcing him to lose all control of his brain function. He gazed at her with love shining in his eyes. Just as she was about to kiss him, she was ripped away.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled as he ran after her fading form. He could see a portal at the far end of the corridor. _There must be something I can do._ Giles felt helpless as he reached for Buffy, but missed as she tumbled through the portal.

The last thing he saw as the portal closed was a giant castle with a crest he was all too familiar with. "Giles…" He could hear her call to him. How he wished he knew what to do.

Giles jerked awake to see four sets of startled eyes staring at him. "What?" He felt very uneasy under the scrutiny of the Scooby Gang.

"How could you fall asleep?" Xander demanded.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, "You of all people should know how important this research is." Giles looked at them in trepidation, Xander looked angry, while Willow just looked hurt.

Giles removed his glasses and closed his eyes, "I'm…I'm sorry." He stuttered while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He replaced his glasses and stood, tossing the book aside. "I've got to…" He motioned to the stairs and started ascending them, while the others looked on curiously.

**Meanwhile in Buffy's room**

Buffy slept silently, no sound could be heard. As silent as ever a portal opened, sucking Buffy through. By the time Giles got there she was gone, all that remained was her bed. "Buffy…" He fell to his knees. He was too late, always too late.

He slowly stood, with his hands clenched at his side. Before leaving he reached for the bedside telephone. "Angel Investigations."

"Put Angel on." Giles barely registered the fact the Cordelia had answered.

"Hey, Giles, what's up?"

Giles visibly sighed and stated more forcibly, "Put Angel on."

"Ok, ok…Geesh." Giles could hear her sigh as she handed the phone over.

"Angel." He answered.

"We have a problem." Giles stated, and then went into the tale. As he listened, Angel could tell that Giles was trying to reign in his emotions. But with Buffy missing, was falling apart…and Angel knew it. While telling angel the events, Giles tried to calm himself, he would be no good if he lost control now.

Giles hung up the phone feeling relieved now that Angel and his team would be on the way to help. Hopefully, together, they could get to the bottom of this mystery.

Giles took the stairs two at a time as he raced back to the living room. "Buffy's gone." He explained as he fished out a number.

"What?" they all asked simultaneously.

"You mean patrolling, right?" Xander was hoping to get a 'yes', but he was wrong.

Giles just looked at him, not saying a word. That was answer enough. "Right, stupid question," Xander relented.

"Willow, call Buffy's mom." Giles gave Willow the number, before walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" Anya called after his retreating form.

"I've got to get a few books. Don't worry, I'll be back." He responded as he ran out the door.

"Well, this is just great." Xander muttered as Willow called Buffy's mom.

Chapter 6: Of Dreams and Magickal Encounters

Buffy was with Giles, her…well, boyfriend, was all she could think of. They started kissing, slow at first, then growing passionate with every passing minute. Buffy moaned as Giles' tongue caressed her own.

Buffy sensed the upcoming danger, but before she could respond, Giles was taken from her. She shouted for him, but was too late. All that remained was a closing entryway to another place. "Giles!" She called for him as her eyes popped open and she sat bolt upright.

_It was only a dream. Thank God!_ She looked around then something hit her. "Wait a second…where am I?" She asked the room. All she saw was a girl looking at her.

"Giles…?" The girl questioned slowly and in a dreamlike state. "Giles is dead." She answered herself while looking at Buffy.

"Wha-what?" Buffy was so confused. _Who is this girl?_ The room filled with more people, some of which she recognized as Xander, Willow, and Dawn. They all surrounded her, as she sat on her bed.

"It's all your fault." Her friends were repeating, while the rest chose to repeat, "Giles is dead."

Buffy curled up into a ball. "No, no, no…" Was all she could say. Then the tears came and she couldn't stop them. "Giles…don't leave me, Giles!" She screamed one last time as she passed out.

Her eyes popped open and she rose with tears in her eyes. "A dream…it was just a dream." She tried to soothe herself.

By that time the sun was starting to rise up over the horizon, she wiped her eyes and looked around. _Where am I? All I want is a normal life, is that too much to ask for? _"Of course, Buffy, what were you thinking?" She answered herself.

The first thing Buffy noticed was that she was outside. How she got outside, though, was a complete mystery. Buffy wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees, wishing she was home.

That was when she felt it…her spider sense was tingling. "Who's there?" She asked cautiously. Looking around, she saw no weapons with which to use, but the forest…now that held possibilities.

"I am Sirius Black." Came the answer, "and you are the Slayer." He sounded very sure of himself…too sure.

Buffy slowly stood and approached the forest. She gazed through the trees, but saw no one. "Are you friend or foe?" Trusting strangers is not always a good thing, Buffy knew, but perhaps trusting this man was her only hope. Who knew, maybe he could help her get home.

"Are you?" Was his response.

Before she could respond, Buffy heard a sound coming from behind. Against her better judgment, she moved into the forest. Ducking behind a bush, she waited.

"Sirius?" Three teenagers crept up to the edge of the forest. Buffy noted the one that spoke had brown hair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"You shouldn't be here." He answered.

"We got your message." The only girl with them answered, she had bushy brown hair and reminded Buffy a bit of Willow.

"We were worried." The red-haired boy added.

They all had accents, much like Giles', and with a pang she longed for home and the man of her dreams.

"Don't be scared, Slayer." Sirius whispered in Buffy's ear, "They won't hurt you."

Buffy steeled herself, asking _what would Giles do? _She closed her eyes, sensing his presence. As if whispered on the wind, she could hear his soothing voice, "Sometimes you have to take a chance to see the silver lining." Buffy took a deep breath, feeling the strength from Giles' words. He was right, of course. She stepped forward to face her adversaries.

"How could you?" The brown-haired boy rounded on Sirius with anger, "we're in the middle of a war and you're out here with this…this…" He waved his hand in Buffy's general direction.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at this boy; who the hell did he think he was? Buffy was about to say so, when his friend spoke, "Girl." She finished the statement, looking at Buffy with curiosity.

Despite the girl's curiosity, Buffy felt angered by the boy's looks of contempt. "Hey, what the hell do I look like? A slut?" She yelled, hands clenched by her sides.

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"Ron, be nice." He was rewarded with a slap to his head, by the girl.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" He rubbed the back of his head, while looking at the girl.

"War?" Buffy asked, trying to change the subject.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron couldn't believe his ears, "How could you not know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "She's American, Ron."

Sirius could hear someone approaching and changed form to that of the black dog. Just as the girl was about to say something, Buffy saw another boy approaching. He had blonde hair slicked back and a snooty looking face.

"Well, well, well…what have we got here? If it isn't Potter and the rejects of Hogwarts." He smirked and continued to approach them.

Sirius, in dog form, stepped forward growling menacingly. The boy's grin widened as he stepped towards the dog threateningly. He grabbed for the dog and tried to drag him away. Sirius yelped and snapped at the boy's hands, but missed his mark.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at blondy, _who did he think he was?_ "Hey, hands off!" She yelled and punched the boy in the face, forcing him to drop Sirius as he went sprawling mere feet away.

Sirius took the distraction to move behind Buffy's form. They watched as blondy stood wiping the blood from his nose as he reached into his cloak. Buffy stood facing him with her hands on her hips. Clearly she was pissed.

"You'll pay for that."

The brown-haired boy looked on as blondy pulled, what appeared to be a stick, out of his cloak. Before he could act, the three friends pulled out their own and yelled, "Stupefy!" in unison.

Buffy was shocked to see the boy fly backwards when hit by the spell. He slowly stood and narrowed his eyes, "You'll be sorry…just you wait." He ran off towards the castle.

The brown-haired boy turned back towards Buffy as Sirius changed his form. "You didn't have to do that." He looked at Buffy in what seemed to be a new light.

Buffy shrugged, "It was the right thing to do."

"Sorry about before. I'm Harry Potter." He motioned towards his friends, "This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Buffy Summers." She smiled in greeting, even though she felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

"He's probably going to fetch Snape." Ron stated of the boy that had run off.

"Perhaps we should find Dumbledore." Hermione suggested. Clearly she thought he could help.

"No need." A voice said from the forest. Buffy watched as an older man approached them. He wore blue robes with stars all over them. Plus he had a long white beard and a pointed hat to match the robe. Sirius greeted the man with a smile, "I have news."

"Yes, yes…we'll get to that." He turned to face Buffy. "Ah, Miss Summers. Sirius here tells me that you might be able to help with our little problem." He smiled at her and she found herself smiling in return.

She may not of known him, but it was hard to not like him. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school." He stated with a gleam in his eyes.

Buffy waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't', she prodded, "School?"

"Yes," his smile grew, "welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He moved off with Sirius, speaking quietly. Buffy's Slayer hearing could only pick out a few words, such as, "War, and Vampires." That alone peaked her interest. Maybe she should stay and help, if she could. After all, she was the Vampire Slayer.

Dumbledore nodded his head at something Sirius said, before turning to face Buffy. "I'd like to offer you an invitation to stay at this school." He saw Buffy's dubious look and added, "For the time being."

Everyone seemed to look up to the man standing before her and she knew it had nothing to do with height. He seemed to be the equivalent of Giles to their Scooby Gang back home. "For now." She relented with a small smile.

"Excellent." Dumbledore turned to his three young charges, "Would you three show Buffy around the castle? I have some things to attend to."

"Yes, Professor." They responded in unison. He grinned at their eager looks, then turned to leave with Sirius trotting at his heels, in dog form.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron stated as they made their way to the castle.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"What do you think?" Sirius was asking Dumbledore.

"If what you say is true, we may need her help." Was his response. He sat at his desk contemplating their next move. The Slayer had agreed to stay for the time being, but he could tell that there was great sadness welling up inside her. What they needed to do was get her some help, but not just anyone…it had to be someone he trusted, and he supposed someone she could trust as well, or perhaps she already did.

"What about the Council?" Sirius asked, as if reading Dumbledore's thoughts. "Aren't they in England?"

"Yes," He visibly sighed and sat at his desk, "but that head is somewhat…old fashioned, if not a bit unorthodox." Dumbledore explained, whilst writing a note.

Sirius smiled knowingly, "You don't trust him."

Dumbledore stood and approached Fawkes, his phoenix bird. After attaching the not, he sent Fawkes on his way. He turned to regard Sirius, "Hopefully, Rupert Giles, can help." He responded in lieu of answering Sirius' previous statement.

"Yes, well, let's just hope his Ripper days are behind him.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

**Author's Note: For the purposes of this story Hogwarts is in England. I've also taken certain liberties with Giles' past and his character traits.**

Chapter 7: When Evil Meets Evil

"Voldemort's planning something…something big." Harry was explaining to Buffy as the four of them were walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"He's that evil wizard, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and Dumbledore's being extremely secretive this year." Harry grumbled. Buffy could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Perhaps, he's just trying to protect you; or maybe he thinks there's a spy in the castle." She suggested; thinking about Dumbledore's protective nature, made her think about Giles. So deep in thought, Buffy didn't notice a figure step out to stand in their way.

"A spy?" he stated, "Give me a break." He scoffed.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Get lost." She all but growled at him. She was **SO **not in the mood for this.

The boy grinned at her, but didn't move. "Name's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and proceeded to brush past him. He grabbed her arm, "You should be careful. This castle is dangerous."

Before anyone could react, Buffy punched Draco, forcing him to hit the wall. He stood, glaring at her. "You should be nice to me…I know some very powerful wizards."

"Ask me if I care." She turned to face her new friends, "Come on, guys, let's go."

They laughed at the startled look on Draco's face and headed off down the hall with Buffy. "Before you leave this castle, I shall know your name and you will respect me."

Buffy didn't respond as the whole encounter drudged up thoughts of Giles. She never knew how much she could miss him, until he wasn't there. She couldn't stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Hermione looked over and could see that Buffy was crying. "What's the matter?"

Buffy wiped at her eyes, before responding, "It's nothing…" She tried to wave away her concern.

"Something's there. Please, I just want to help."

_Just like Willow, always willing to help._ Buffy smiled slightly, but still the tears came. "It's just…well, my birthday's in a few days…" She couldn't finish as the tears came more steadily. The thought of not being with Giles broke her heart, more than any words could express. "I miss him." She whispered almost too quietly for the others to hear.

"Who?" Ron inquired.

The more she thought about him, the harder it became for her to talk. She wiped at her eyes and nose, "I'm sorry…it just…"

"Hurts," Harry supplied when Buffy faltered.

Buffy nodded as they approached the entrance to the common room. Buffy looked on in surprise as it turned out to be a picture of a fat lady. Hermione gave the password and they all entered. "Don't worry, Buffy. We'll figure something out." Harry tried to console her, to no avail. "If you ever need to talk…" Harry and Ron waved goodbye and they went their separate ways.

"See you in the morning!" Ron called after the girls.

Buffy couldn't bring herself to reply, so lost in thought. The only way to make it better would be if Giles were there; he was her joy in all this sadness. She could feel the tears coming, but didn't bother stopping them. That night she cried herself to sleep.

**Voldemort's Lair**

Spike landed with a thud. "Bloody Hell."

Lord Voldemort walked towards the vampire, not aware of the dog following his movement. Spike stood and with a low growl, vamped out. Voldemort grinned at him, but still didn't speak.

Spike looked on, refusing to let his guard down. It seemed as though Voldemort were sizing him up. "I have a proposition for you." He stated simply.

"I can remove that chip of yours, but you must help me in my conquest." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and waited for Spike's response.

Spike thought about his offer for a moment. All his problems started when he got that bloody chip. With it gone, he'd be able to revert back to his old ways. "You've got yourself a deal." He shifted back to his human visage.

That night Voldemort took Spike to the middle of the forest, where the full moon was shining brightly. He tied Spike in place while keeping one hand on his forehead. They stayed in this position while Voldemort recited an incantation to dismantle the chip and its abilities.

He started chanting in Latin, too quiet to be heart; not that Spike would know the words anyways. Spike screamed out in pain, and if not for the ropes, would have hit the ground. When Voldemort finished the spell, the pain instantly stopped as he lost consciousness.

Chapter 8: Dark Magick

**Summers' Residence**

Joyce Summers was pacing, while the others watched her. A knock came to the door and she promptly opened it. "Angel…what the hell are you doing here?" She demanded coldly.

"I called him." Giles answered, before Angel had the chance to. "You may not like him, but with Buffy missing we need him."

"Very well…" She sighed visibly, knowing that Giles was right. And if it would help Buffy, she supposed she could deal, albeit grudgingly. "You may come in." She stepped aside to let Angel and his crew enter.

"Thank you." Following Angel in was Cordelia and an associate they were unfamiliar with, as well as Wesley.

"Cordelia…and Wes, we weren't expecting you." Willow stood to greet them both.

"Yeah…well, you know how it goes." Cordelia sighed as she sat on the couch. "This is Gunn." She waved towards their companion.

"Hey, all." Gunn said to the room and the introductions started.

Angel watched Giles, who seemed deeply depressed. Their early conversation tipped Angel off to Giles' true feelings where Buffy was concerned. Angel smiled slightly; they did belong together. Besides Giles was much better for Buffy than Riley.

"Giles?" Angel inquired breaking him out of his reverie, "Care to show me the scene?"

With a nod of his head Angel followed him up the stairs and to Buffy's room. Angel approached Buffy's bed, where the portal had presumably opened. Giles stood off to the side, willing his emotions to remain in check; it would do Buffy no good if he lost control.

Angel touched the bedspread as if expecting a residue to be there. "Nothing…" he mumbled to himself. He stood and turned to Giles, "Is there a spell that could tell us where the portal took her?"

"Perhaps," Giles conceded, "I just don't know." They turned to leave, but Giles caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Wait…"

Angel turned to where Giles was looking and narrowed his eyes as he saw a bird approaching the window. Giles opened the window to allow the bird entrance. The bird perched himself on Giles' shoulder, as Giles spotted the note. He looked at the sealed parchment and saw a crest…the same crest from his dream. "Damn!" He cursed quietly.

"What is it?" Angel went to Giles' side.

"I saw this…" He motioned towards the seal, "in my dream, the night Buffy disappeared." He explained as if mesmerized.

"That's the crest for Hogwarts." Angel declared as Giles opened the parchment. At Angel's declaration, Giles glanced up sharply. "What?" Angel defended with a shrug, "I am over 200, you know."

Giles smiled and shook his head as he read the note. "He can't be serious" He mumbled before handing it to Angel.

"Why contact you?" Angel was asking as they walked downstairs, "isn't the Council in England?"

"Yes, but I think it has more to do with trust." Giles explained.

"He doesn't trust Travers." Angel surmised as they joined the others in the living room.

"Would you?" Giles countered.

Angel smirked in response. "Guys, care to explain?" Xander asked from his perch on the couch.

"Yeah, what's with the bird?" Cordelia added.

"His name is Fawkes." Angel explained, "He's a phoenix bird."

"We now know where Buffy is," Giles added, holding up the parchment.

They all looked at him expectantly as he unraveled the note. With a quick glance around the room he began to read:

"Mr. Rupert Giles,

I hope this letter finds you well. Something most strange has occurred and I find myself wondering why, for we all know that everything happens for a reason.

As you may recall, we are in the midst of a battle that has been raging for quite some time. I fear an end is in sight."

"Can't he just get on with it?" Xander interrupted, clearly bored.

He was rewarded with an elbow to his side by Willow. "Xander, please pay attention. This is important." Giles remarked, exasperatedly.

"Not to mention, interesting." Willow added, before motioning Giles to continue.

"Voldemort has risen and is forming an army solely of demons and vampires. He plans to decimate our world and lead us into darkness.

The Slayer has found her way to our shores. Why am I telling you this? Well it's quite simple, really, she has a light in her eyes; a certain fire that made me think of you…of Ripper.

We need her help in order to save our world, but she needs you. I may have only spoken to her the one time, so far, but I could tell there was a deep sadness in her eyes. She needs someone she trusts, as I trust you.

Please send a response to our plight with Fawkes. I trust you know how serious this is. Mr. Black informs me that there is an old book, with which you will be able to use as a gateway to this school. You know that book I mean.

I await your answer,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

After a few moments of silence Xander asked what most were thinking, "So, what, we go to this Hogwarts and help Buffy, right?"

He looked around and everyone just stared back blankly. Finally, Giles sighed, "Xander, Hogwarts is in England."

"Oh…that could be a problem."

Angel looked over at Giles; he could tell that he was trying to keep his anger in check. Giles knew that Buffy needed him to be strong; to know what to do, after all, she was essentially lost. "What about that book Dumbledore mentioned?" Wesley approached Giles wearily, "Do you know it?"

Giles nodded absently, "I do."

"You do?" Willow seemed surprised by this revelation. Though, Giles supposed, they all should be, after all the name of the book wasn't in Dumbledore's letter.

"Yes, back…" Giles cleared his throat, "before when I hung with Ethan, I owned a copy of it."

"So, what are we going to do to help Buffy?" Joyce demanded, clearly unaware of the turmoil going through Giles' mind; not that this wasn't interesting, but her daughter needed help now.

Thankfully, Angel knew exactly what he was going through. "Giles, can you get the book?"

Giles nodded, "Yes, I'll have to travel to L.A. in the morning. I know of store that should have a copy"

"I'll go with you." Willow put in, "you might need help."

"No," Giles contradicted her, "I will go alone."

"But, Giles…" She started to protest, but stopped when she looked at Giles' eyes. They had turned a darker shade of green.

Tara saw the look on Willow's face, she seemed almost afraid of Giles. Tara couldn't understand why, until she saw Giles' eyes and his firm set expression. That's when she knew. "It's a shop for d-dark m-magick, isn't' it?" She asked quietly.

The light returned to Giles' eyes and he looked down, "Yes, it is." He replied quietly.

Joyce looked shocked; she couldn't believe he would willingly go into a shop for dark magick. "You can't." She stated sharply.

He looked at her expression before replying, "I must."

"I may not understand much, but you can't just waltz into a shop like that."

"Mrs. Summers is right." Wesley stepped towards Giles, "We'll find another way."

"What way?" He demanded of them, clearly having made up his mind. "This book may be the only way to reach Buffy. I will not…" His jaw clenched in anger and his hand crumpled the letter in his fist. It was clear to everyone that he was angry and getting angrier with every passing minute.

"Giles is right." Angel interrupted. All eyes turned to the vampire in question. "Buffy needs us. If this spell will help, I say use it."

"Angel, dark magick is very unpredictable. What if something goes wrong?" Wesley still looked very skeptical.

The thought of Buffy in danger was enough to make Giles' blood boil. "Voldemort is a very powerful wizard." He took a step threateningly towards Wesley before continuing, "a very dark wizard. I will do what I must to ensure Buffy's safety."

They all looked at Giles and what they saw must have scared them, because they all took a collective step back. All except Angel; he knew that Giles was in love with Buffy. He also knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would stand by Giles' side in order to keep Buffy safe.

When no one made a move to argue the point, Giles' demeanor changed noticeably. He stopped acting confrontational and the light returned to his eyes. "Good," he stated matter-of-factly. "Now, I think it best we get word to Dumbledore.

Giles watched Fawkes fly off with their letters. His thoughts went back to Buffy; always to Buffy. She was his soul…his life. He could feel his body calling to her with a fierceness he found hard to resist. Giles closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of Buffy; wishing she were by his side.

Willow watched as Giles closed his eyes. She knew he was deeply in love with Buffy. It showed in his actions and on his face. She wished she could help, but didn't know how.

"Giles?" Slowly she approached him and watched as he opened his eyes. "Perhaps you should get some sleep. You've still got a few hours before you need to leave for L.A."

Giles forced a smile as he looked at Willow's expectant face. He was about to decline, saying he was fine, when Cordy stood, "She's right, Giles. You'll do Buffy no good like this. Angel's out patrolling…we're researching…and you've got a busy day tomorrow. Get some sleep. Let us deal with this."

"All right," he relented, "I suppose I could do with a few hours' sleep." He grabbed his coat, preparing to leave when Joyce stopped him.

"Mr. Giles, why don't you just stay here? You can sleep in Buffy's room…that is, if you don't mind."

Giles' mind shut down as he tried to think of a suitable response, finally he gave up and relented, "That would be fine, thank you."

Giles approached Buffy's room, wishing she was there, but knowing that it was futile. _Soon, _he told himself, _Soon, he would be by her side again._

**Slytherin Common Room; at night**

It was nearing midnight and Draco Malfoy was getting ready to leave the Common Room. He was about to become a Death Eater. He smiled in anticipation. Malfoy crept through the many corridors, being as quiet as a mouse. He reached the front doors and made it to the edge of the forbidden forest without being noticed. Wormtail was scurrying by the edge of the forest. When he noticed Malfoy, he changed into his human form.

Wormtail flashed a light on the end of his wand in order to attract both Voldemort and Malfoy.

"Young Mr. Malfoy..." Voldemort stated, "You do look like one of us. Your father will be pleased."

"Yes, My Lord." Malfoy bowed to Lord Voldemort.

"Very good." Voldemort took Malfoy's wrist and branded him with the Dark Mark. It stung for a moment, and then Malfoy looked down at the inside of his wrist. It still looked very red. The tattoo was a picture of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. "One more thing, Malfoy."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Have you noticed anything strange at the castle?"

Malfoy cocked his head as though thinking. "Yeah, some new girl. She's pretty cute. Never seen her before, though."

"Yes, well…try and get close to her. Find out all you can about her."

"Yes, My Lord." Malfoy retreated to the castle, knowing that the new girl would soon be his.


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

**Author's Note: Been a while, since I last posted…but, life kind of got in the way. It's been known to do that.**

Chapter 9: Of Dreams and Letters

**Summers' Residence**

Giles awoke with a start. Buffy was calling to him, he could feel it. His dreams held nothing, but Buffy. She came to him that night. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. They say that hearts grow fonder the further apart you are, but all he could feel was an ache in his chest. He needed her, just as he knew that she needed him.

Giles rose slowly, it was time he left. Hopefully, he could return with the book by nightfall. He couldn't bear to stand another night away from Buffy. He closed his eyes thinking again of his dream and the warning etched through it…

Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts. Giles looked around helplessly; almost as if he were lost. His eyes were seeking Buffy, she was his light in all this darkness…his reason for fighting even though it seemed hopeless.

With a small smile, he took off, noticing her just outside the castle walls. She was deep in combat with a couple of demons. Finishing them off, she spotted Giles running towards her. Momentarily distracted, Voldemort chose that moment to attack.

"Buffy!" Giles screamed for her as a bolt of what appeared to be electricity, shot towards Buffy. It was dark magick, Giles realized. He knew he'd never make it in time. The ore he ran the further away she seemed. He cried out in pain as Buffy was hit from behind.

Everything suddenly went dark. He blinked away unshed tears as the night whispered in his ear, "You can save her if you just believe. Trust in yourself. You know what must be done." With that cryptic warning he had awoken to find himself alone and in Buffy's bed.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

A scream escaped her mouth as she watched two vampires sucking the blood from her boyfriend and Watcher, Rupert Giles. "Buffy!" she could hear him calling to her, but she was unable to move. Grounded to the spot, she let out a cry as he fell to the ground. The vampires were now watching Buffy and the tears that slid down her face.

"No!" She fell to the ground, unable to hold it in any longer. She looked up as the vampires approached, and curling herself into a ball she glared at them. The faces of Spike and Angel were staring back at her. She wanted to wipe the smirk off of Spike's face. Giles was gone, and it was all his fault…she was sure of it. She looked to Angel and was surprised when he winked at her, before slinking back into the shadows.

She continued to watch as Giles rose from the ground…a freshly made vampire. If possible, she curled back into herself even more, afraid to move. The sky grew darker and darker; the full moon shining overhead. She slowly stood as Giles walked towards her form. He caressed her cheek and she found herself leaning in to his touch; wanting more.

His fangs glinted in the moonlight as he was lowering his face to her neck. Bright rays shone from the moon, forcing Giles into the darkness and away from Buffy. She looked up and saw through the moon the makings of a mark. It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

"Soon, Slayer, soon. You will know what it's like…soon he will kill you." All went dark ass Buffy awoke screaming for Giles.

Hermione entered the common room to see Buffy crying. "Are you all right?"

Buffy closed her eyes as another onset of tears started. She wished Giles was there. He was her rock; the missing piece, and she needed to feel him again. Slowly she nodded while wiping her eyes, "I'll be fine."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop. If Buffy wanted to talk, she would. "Don't worry. It'll work out, you'll see."

Buffy tried to smile, but found herself once again crying and yearning for Giles' touch.

"Hermione! Buffy!"" Harry and Ron came bounded into the room. "Dumbledore wants to see us after breakfast." Ron explained.

"Says there's news." Harry added.

"Let's hope." Buffy sighed as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked Sirius Black.

"Yes, Professor, Voldemort found a way. I saw it with my own eyes." He explained.

"Extraordinary." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as Fawkes flew in, landing on his desk.

"He plans to kill Harry and the others." Sirius was saying as Dumbledore reached for the letters.

"He can try," was his reply as he opened the first letter.

"Listen to this." Dumbledore started to read the letter.

"Professor Dumbledore,

Thank you for your correspondence regarding Buffy. She is in fact very special to all of us. The news of Voldemort's rise is very unsettling.

We will do all we can to help you rectify this situation. I wish to thank you for the information you provided to me. That book will prove very valuable in the dark times ahead.

I hope to be joining you and Buffy shortly. Please do not inform Buffy, as I wish to surprise her. Could you give her the other letters as her friends and family have missed her greatly.

R.G"

Dumbledore's eyes shown bright as he finished the letter. "He's really going to help." Sirius sounded like he didn't' believe it.

"I thought he might." Dumbledore responded as the four children walked into his office.

"Sirius," Harry's face brightened as he saw his godfather.

But his spirits suddenly fell as Dumbledore spoke, "Voldemort has brought a vampire here. No telling how many more will follow." A dark cloud of dread settled over them all.

Buffy knew this was going to happen. Her dream had foretold it. The only question was: which vampire? "You didn't happen to catch his name, did you?" She asked hopefully.

Sirius shook his head sadly, "No, but I do know, he was British and had blonde hair."

Buffy could have jumped up and down for joy; that description fit Spike to a tee. She relaxed slightly "That would by Spike."

"You know him?" Ron glanced at her, curiously.

"Yes…in fact the next time I see him, I'm going to kill him." She stated gravely. She knew she had to tell them of her dream, but where to begin?

"Buffy, you look like you have something to add." Dumbledore spoke quietly, but his voice carried.

"I had a dream. If Spike's here, I think Voldemort's going to bring Angel here next." She lowered her eyes.

"Angel?" Hermione saw the sadness in Buffy's eyes and couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Yes and that could only spell trouble." Buffy gave them an edited version of Angel's history. "If Voldemort can release Angelus, we'll have more trouble than we can handle." Buffy sighed, not sure what to do.

Dumbledore solved her dilemma, with his plan of action. "Sirius, why don't you keep an eye on Voldemort." Sirius grinned and shifted to his dog form, running out of the castle. He turned to Buffy next, "Perhaps you can find something of interest in the library, while the others attend their classes."

They turned to leave, but Buffy was stopped by Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, if you could wait for a moment?" she nodded glumly. How she wished Giles were there. Now that he was gone, she found herself wanting him even more; but isn't that the way of the world?

Dumbledore waited for the others to leave, then motioned Buffy to his desk. "I sent Fawkes to Sunnydale," He explained and watched as Buffy's face lit up.

"You did?" she could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I felt they needed to know of our predicament." He handed her the letter from his desk," These are from your friends, perhaps they will brighten up your day."

He smiled at her as she reached for the letters, "Thank you." She turned and scurried out of his office.

**The Library at Hogwarts**

Buffy knew she should be researching, but she found herself looking at the letters longingly. Making up her mind, she opened the first to find her mother's handwriting.

My dearest Buffy,

Things aren't the same without your smiling face around here. Mr. Giles says not to worry, that you'll be home soon. I hope he's right.

I must admit to being a little worried, but he seems so confident. With any luck, I'll be seeing you smiling face soon. Please be careful and take care of yourself.

Love,  
Your Mother

A tear slid down her cheek. Trust Giles to keep everyone positive. She took a deep breath and opened the next letter. This one was from Willow and Xander.

Hey Buffy,

You must be pretty shaken up; I know we were when Giles found you missing. I think he blames himself, not sure why though. He's being really secretive lately. (Xander)

I'm starting to worry about Giles. He seems to be having a hard time keeping control of his emotions. I know he really misses you…we all do. (Willow)

Your best buds,

Willow and Xander

Buffy couldn't seem to stop the flow of tears as she took the last letter, knowing it was from Giles. She really hoped he was fine. It seemed everyone was worried about him. Her gut clenched as she thought about it.

My Sweet Buffy,

Sunnydale is not the same without you by my side. I miss you a great deal, but know that you will always have a place in my heart. You are the light shining through all this darkness; my light.

I have a few theories that, hopefully, will bring me to your side. We can take this battle head on; together we are unstoppable.

Whenever it seems too much, just close your eyes and I will be by your side. Whenever I am know that I'm thinking of you…always.

All My Love,

R. G.

The tears were flowing rapidly as she finished reading his letter. It felt like something inside of her was breaking. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She closed her eyes and pictured Giles; just as he said it felt as though he were right by her side, calming her fears and keeping her nightmares at bay. Everything would by fine if she could just hold him tight.

Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises

**Sunnydale Cemetery**

Giles still hadn't returned from L.A. Willow had to admit that she was starting to worry. Especially since he should have been back by then, even he said so. If that wasn't bad enough, she was out patrolling with Angel and Gunn. Those two sure knew how to brood…so not fun.

Just as they were about to leave the cemetery she caught a glimmer of something. Slowly she crept over and motioned to Angel and Gunn. Angel leaned down and picked it up. "What do you suppose it is?" Gunn asked the vampire.

"Not sure. It appears to be a crystal ball of some kind. Willow?" He looked to the red head, who refused to touch the ball.

She shook her head. "We should ask Giles. He's the expert." Refusing to give it another thought, she started heading towards Buffy's house, where Giles would hopefully waiting. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the crystal ball made her feel very uneasy. Hopefully, Giles could shed some light on it.

The night was so quiet that she thought she could hear some mumbling. Immediately, she stopped walking and motioned for the others to do the same. "What is it?" Gunn could tell that something was wrong, even if he couldn't sense anything.

"Did you hear that?" Willow tried to reach out, but couldn't make heads or tails of it. She could see Angel doing the same. All he could make out were some incoherent words.

Willow shrugged and was about to start walking again, when she saw a bright light coming from the globe. They all covered their eyes as the light got brighter. When the light dimmed to the point of non-existent, Willow noticed Angel was nowhere to be seen. She watched as the crystal ball fell to the ground with a clank. Thankfully it was still in one piece.

Gunn made a move to pick it up, but Willow stopped him. "We have to be extra careful." She cautioned. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a black cloth. Being careful not to touch the globe, she wrapped the cloth around it. "Hopefully, Giles is back, cause I'm outta my depth with this one."

**Voldemort's Lair**

Angel fell to the ground with a thud. He was a bit disoriented as he looked around. Before he had a chance to react, Voldemort placed one hand on Angel's head and the other on his chest, holding him in place. He started chanting in Latin and Angel screamed as the pain seared through him.

When Voldemort released him, Angel collapsed into unconsciousness. When he awoke Spike and Voldemort were standing before him. Angel looked at one then the other and let go of an evil and wicked grin as he got to his feet.

"Welcome back, Angelus." Spike approached him and gave him a manly pat on the back.

"It's good to be back."

**Hogwarts Castle**

Buffy was running through the halls towards the common room when Crabbe and Goyle stood in her way. She turned to see Malfoy staring at her. "What's your big hurry?"

Buffy glared in response, refusing to answer. Instead she let go of a threat, "Get your goons out of my way or they will be meeting the floor."

Malfoy grinned and noticed the letter Buffy was clutching in her hands. With a wave of his wand the letter slipped from her grasp to land on Malfoy's palm. "Give that back!" She yelled, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Make me." He egged her on, making a show of opening the letters. He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. They advanced on Buffy grabbing her arms.

"Let go of me." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

Malfoy slowly walked up to her, "I warned you, didn't I?"

"And I warned you." Buffy stomped on Crabbe's foot, then Goyle's. Then each of them met a fist and went out cold.

The next thing Malfoy saw was Buffy's fist as it flew towards him. He flew back to hit the wall and the letter fell out of his hands, slowly gliding to the ground. She scooped the letter up and ran the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once the password was said she ran to the dorm and curled into a ball on the bed as fresh tears started to fall, the letter clutched to her chest. _Oh, Giles…I miss you._ She cried herself to sleep.

It was Buffy's birthday, she smiled at all her friends. Giles approached her with a smile of his own. As he approached, one by one her friends disappeared, until they were alone. He reached out a hand to caress her cheek. His eyes were alight with love. She knew deep down that he was the other part of her soul; just as she was his.

Giles lowered his mouth to lightly kiss her cheek. "Save me…" he whispered, barely audible, in her ear.

She watched as a black cloud enveloped him. "Giles?" She asked afraid of the response.

"Buffy?" When the black cloud evaporated, Giles was standing there, but he was different.

She took an involuntary step back, "Giles, what's happened to you?" He looked weary, almost tired, but when she looked in his eyes, she could see a fire raging, just beneath the surface.

He approached her with a gleam in his eyes. She forced herself to stand her ground, even though she was terrified; terrified she was going to lose Giles. "I can't lose you Giles, please come back to me."

Her quiet confession stopped Giles where he was, mere feet from her. "I am Giles." He all but growled at her.

"No, you're Ripper. Not my Giles. Not the man I fell in love with!" She screamed through her tears.

"Ripper is me, just as Giles is. That hasn't changed." He grinned, but some of the fire faded from his eyes.

She shook her head repeatedly, "it has…I can see it."

He took another step towards her and stopped. He grinned and held his arms out to his sides, the palms facing Buffy, as if to say, "Look at me."

Buffy could see the dark cloud start to cover him and rushed forward, "I love you, Giles. All of you." She grabbed his arm, "Please, don't leave me."

As the cloud covered him, he whispered, "You can save me. You are my light; my love."

She woke up yearning for Giles' touch.

**Summers' Residence**

Dawn watched as Giles sat on the porch, thumbing through an old book. Every now and then, he would get a faraway look in his eyes and gaze up at the stars. His eyes looked so sad…so lost

Taking a chance, she opened the door to join him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he never heard her approach, until she spoke. "Find anything?"

Startled, Giles turned to find Dawn staring at him. Immediately his expression softened. He allowed his thoughts to flit across his face, not the smartest idea, but he knew he couldn't hide anything from Dawn. She'd find out and then where would they be?

Dawn watched him with apprehension growing in her gut. "You can't bring her home, can you?" She lowered her eyes, so he couldn't see the sadness in them.

She knew she had fought with her sister often, but with everything going on; Giles looking like he lost his best friend and her not being able to help. She just wanted to hear Buffy's voice again.

"It's not that simple." Giles responded as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why not? What aren't they telling me?" If anyone would tell her the truth, Giles would. Above anyone else, she could trust Giles. No doubt about it.

Giles was in the midst of a mental debate. It was clear that Joyce didn't want Dawn to know, but at the same time it was only alienating her; making her feel as though she couldn't help, when it was clear that that was all she wanted to do. One look in her eyes and Giles knew.

Making a decision, he motioned for her to join him on the back steps. "Buffy was sucked into a world that's at war." He explained.

Dawn looked skeptical, but could see that he was serious. "Like another dimension?"

She was more perceptive than he had realized. He gave a small smile, "No…more like an underlying part of our own world; where witches and wizards exist."

Dawn scrunched up her eyes as if thinking of something. "But isn't Willow a witch?"

Giles could see that Dawn was taking it apart. He'd have to be clearer in his explanations. He just hoped it didn't come back to bite him on the arse. "She is, but these witches and wizards use a wand. That is how they access their magic."

"Oh…" Dawn's face fell, "I just miss her. Why can't she come home?"

Giles sighed. The thought of Buffy in danger was enough to make his heart ache. "How she got there isn't as important as why. If this dark wizard gains control, both worlds will suffer. Buffy will need all of us to help."

Dawn was quiet for a moment before looking at Giles, "You love her, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Very perceptive, indeed. Giles couldn't believe he had all but given away that he was in love with his Slayer. He contemplated lying to her, but thought better of it, after all Dawn looked as though she were hopeful. "Yes, I do. Very much." He smiled as a grin spread across Dawn's face.

It was at that moment, when Willow ran up to him, followed by Gunn. "Giles!" She held out the globe for his inspection.

"Where did you get that?" He stood abruptly and took it from her.

"We found it, in the park. Angel…he picked it up, then poof; he was gone." She made a motion with her hands to illustrate this notion.

"We haven't much time." Giles ran into the house with the others following closely.

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked breathlessly.

They watched as Giles prepared the materials needed to cleanse the crystal. "I am going to perform this spell."

"There must be another way." Wesley walked into the kitchen.

"If Voldemort has Angel, Buffy could be in danger. I will not stand by and let this happen." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Once the crystal was cleansed he proceeded to the basement. "We're going too." Xander stated, with Willow echoing his sentiments.

Giles looked up sharply, but at the determination in their eyes he relented with a nod of his head.

"Hey, what about me?" Dawn demanded, "I want to help."

"Absolutely not, young lady!" Joyce stated vehemently. "I will not have you going to god knows where."

Dawn glared at her mother, but said nothing; her mind already made up.

"Joyce, if I may?" Giles pulled Dawn off to the side. He whispered something in her ear and Dawn nodded her acceptance, none too happily. Joyce was convinced that Giles had managed to talk some sense into her daughter.

They watched in shock as Giles took out a knife; a very sharp knife. Willow visibly flinched and Xander gulped, "What are you gonna do with that?" He asked a bit breathlessly.

"The spell requires blood." Giles responded while double checking the spell. He could see out of the corner of his eye Xander and Willow take an involuntary step back. He looked at them with a small smile, "Don't worry. I won't be cutting you." This caused everyone else, except Dawn, to take a collective step back.

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. They should trust Giles. If anyone could find a way to Buffy, he could. Besides, he knew what he was doing.

Giles' eyes darkened for a moment as he surveyed everyone's nervous demeanor. Then he slammed the book closed, startling everyone in the room. "Will you people relax? Give me some credit, I know what I'm doing."

Much to everyone's surprise, Dawn walked up to Giles and gave him a hug. "I trust you, Giles. And I know Buffy does too."

She stepped back and watched as Giles' eyes lit up and he grinned at her. "Thank you. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled and touched her cheek lightly, before motioning for everyone to step back. He placed the book in his pocket and took a deep breath to center himself. Closing his eyes, he started to chant quietly. Picking up the knife he sliced across his right palm, letting the wound bleed freely. Everyone expected him to react to the pain, but he never even flinched.

He held his hand over the crystal palm side down and squeezed his hand into a fist, allowing the blood to seep onto the crystal. Still he chanted. Without warning his eyes shot open and all near him could see dark pools of fire in their depths.

"What's happening?" Xander whispered to Willow.

"I'm not sure. Should we stop him?" They moved forward, but Wesley stood in their way.

"No, it could have dire consequences if you interfere."

They looked dubious, but stopped moving towards Giles. Giles uttered a few more words, while thrusting his right hand out towards the wall, palm side out. They all watched as a portal opened.

Giles held his hands out to his sides and with a small motion, raised up a few inches off the floor. He started floating through the portal. Xander and Willow glanced at each other and with a shrug followed.

Giles felt as though he were trapped in his own mind, unable to escape. The power was trying to consume him. There had to be something he could do, some way to stop the magick from taking over. Just as suddenly as that though came, he knew what to do. The power was dark in nature, so all he had to do was draw out his most powerful emotion: Love.

Thoughts of Buffy filled his mind. She was his anchor; with her by his side, he could stop this darkness from consuming him completely.

Dawn watched as they entered the portal. Giles had known what she would do. Buffy needed help and sisters stick together, no matter what. His words echoed through her mind, "When entering the portal remember the crystal globe. I may need it."

Talk about cryptic. With a glance to her mom, she ran forward and scooted up the crystal, wrapping it in a black cloth. "I'm sorry. Buffy needs me." With one last look at her mom, she dove through the portal.

**Hogwarts**

Harry approached Buffy wearily, no telling what mood she'd be in. He was shocked to see Buffy crying. "Buffy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm fine." She tried to give a smile for good measure, but knew she failed.

Harry took her hand and helped her to stand. "Perhaps this'll cheer you up. Ron and Hermione sent me to get you." Buffy looked at him curiously. She couldn't' imagine what they might've done. She was about to speak, but Harry stopped her with a look. "It's a surprise." He grinned and dragged Buffy along.

"Now what?" Spike asked Angelus as they stood by the entrance to the dungeons.

"We wait." He replied with a grin. They didn't have to wait long, before the door opened and a blonde boy stuck his head out, waving them inside.

Angelus and Spike followed the boy through the corridors, until they reached the Great Hall. "This is where I leave you." He pointed out Ron and Hermione, before taking off.

Angelus motioned for spike to take Ron while he went after Hermione.

"You really think this'll work?" Ron asked Hermione as they continued to wait for Harry & Buffy.

"It has to." She responded, just as she was grabbed from behind.

Angelus locked both of her hands behind her back, so that she couldn't reach her wand. "Let go!" She gritted out.

"You sure we can't kill them?" Spike asked as Ron continued to struggle.

"He wants them alive." Angelus responded with a feral smile.

By this time a crowd had appeared by no one moved to help against the vampires. "Buffy!" Ron hollered hoping she'd hear.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was surprised when the vampire holding her let go to clutch his head.

Upon hearing her name, Buffy ran into the Great Hall only to be blocked by a crowd of students. Looking around she spotted Banners hanging from the ceiling. She motioned harry over, "Give me a lift."

"You Sure?" he looked up uncertainly, "Seems awful high."

"Trust me."

Harry took his wand out, hoping this would work. Whispering the spell, Buffy shot up and grabbed the Banner. She started to sway slowly, gaining momentum.

She closed her eyes and taking a chance, let go to land on Spike, forcing him to release Ron. "Bloody Hell, Slayer!" he cursed and pushed her out of the way.

Slightly winded, she stood and prepared to face Spike. Before he had a chance to react she gave a round house kick to his midsection. Spike growled and lunged at her. She easily blocked his advances, while landing a few jabs of her own.

She took out her stake to finish the job, but was stopped mid-swing as Spike sent her flying. He leaned in to finish the job, but she kicked up with both her legs, sending him flying. She picked up her stake and squared off with Spike. A flying kick to his midsection sent him sprawling, with a low growl.

"You'll pay for that, Slayer!" He got up and braced himself as she sent another kick his way. This time, he managed to block it and, while distracted, she brought her other foot up and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and she lunged in to finish the job. He blocked the stake and used her momentum to flip her on her back.

Spike was leaning in to kill Buffy, but Angel lunged at Spike and he flew onto the ground, "What is wrong with you?" Angel yelled before screaming in pain and dropping to his knees.

"Angel?" Buffy stood and laid confused eyes on Angel's crumpled form; but that time he had passed out. With a growl, Spike ran from the school with a cow to return.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him." Ron ordered.

Buffy looked at him sharply, before her gaze softened, "I…I can't." Her stake fell to the ground with a clang.

"Buffy?" Hermione questioned.

"If you won't, I will." Ron scooped up the stake, but Buffy stood in his way.

"You can't. Like this he's helpless."

Before they could argue in earnest, Dumbledore addressed everyone in the Great Hall. "Everyone, please make your way to your respective common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, if you could stay a moment." They waited for the hall to clear out.

Once they were alone, Dumbledore approached Buffy, "I think it best to continue this discussion in my office. In the meantime, Severus, would you lock this vampire in the dungeons."

Snape went to do as was requested, while Dumbledore escorted the children to his office.

**Dumbledore's office**

Sirius Black was waiting for Dumbledore to return. Vampire's in the school…that was too close. It was still a mystery as to how they got in. They had gone straight for Ron and Hermione…a play to get at Harry, Sirius was certain of that. He turned when he heard the door open. He smiled as he saw Dumbledore herding in the four children.

"I thought you were the Slayer?" Ron started in on Buffy, it didn't matter that she was near tears.

"I am, but I can't kill him…not when he saved my life." A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Buffy, it's pretty simple." Ron placed the stake in her palm, "You're the Slayer…he's a vampire."

Buffy closed her fist around the stake, while repeatedly shaking her head back and forth. "I'm sorry…" she threw the stake across the room. "I wish Giles were here, he'd know what to do." She turned and walked towards the wall, lowering herself to the floor, with her back up against the wall. She clutched her knees to her chest as fresh tears started to fall.

"Giles?" Hermione cautiously approached her, "Who's Giles?" that just caused more tears to fall.

Buffy was about to respond when a portal appeared on the far wall with a dark cloud masking the people that were heard entering the office.

"Huh, it worked." A woman with fiery red hair exclaimed as the cloud started to dissipate.

"Well, I should say so." The older, British, man answered her.


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

Chapter 11: Dark Magick

The Dark cloud had finally cleared to reveal two men and two women. "Giles…" Buffy's face broke into a grin, even though she was still crying. In the next second, she had launched herself at him and held on as if he might disappear if she were to let go.

"Bu…" Giles found himself having a hard time breathing. "Ca…" He couldn't even make out a full word. Still she held on.

"Hey, Buff, ease up. I don't think Giles can breathe." Willow had noticed Buffy latching onto Giles. She found it very sweet, but Giles still needed to breathe.

Buffy let up immediately with a slight blush, "I'm sorry…I just…I just missed you, that's all."

Giles watched as a tear trailed down her cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away, while leaning by her ear, "Don't be. I missed you, too." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she gave him a large smile, but it faded when she noticed Dawn, "Dawn! Mom's gonna freak. I am **SO** dead." She started to pace back and forth.

Dawn was near tears, but refused to cry, "I just wanted to help." She whispered.

"Buffy…" Giles walked up to her, forcing her to stop. He wrapped his arms around her form, "She just wants to help; let her. I'll deal with your mother." Before releasing her, he kissed her cheek. She smiled and relented.

"I don't mean to interrupt this family reunion, but we've got a serious problem." Ron ground out, while clenching his hands at his sides.

"You found Angel?" Giles glanced at Buffy's pacing form.

She stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to face him, almost afraid of what she'd see in his face. "More like he found us." Harry answered for Buffy.

Buffy glanced down afraid to look into Giles' eyes. He walked towards her and placing his hand under her chin, raised her head up to look into her eyes. She could see his love for her radiating in his eyes and knew he wasn't mad at her. "Don't worry. We'll sort this out."

Xander couldn't believe his ears. Giles wasn't even angry at her. She shurks her sacred duty, yet again, and he doesn't care. "Why…Buff…why won't you do it?"

"Xander, try to understand. Angel's like a brother to me. Wouldn't you do everything you could to help your brother?" Buffy replied, barely loud enough to be heard.

"I don't have a brother." He spat, "the only good vampire is a dead one. How many times does this have to happen before you realize that?"

"Maybe we could anchor his soul permanently?" Willow suggested with a small smile.

"Great, Will, let's just give her another reason to be with her undead boyfriend."

Giles could feel himself losing control. Xander was out of line and one look at Buffy told him all he needed to know. The woman he loved was in pain. All he knew was it had to stop. "Xander, that's enough!"

The room grew silent at Giles' outburst. Xander shrank back against Willow, who just looked at Giles in shock. Willow could see that Giles was trying to calm himself. His hands were at his sides and she could see sparks coming off his fingertips. "Xander, maybe you should cool it a little." She suggested in a shaky voice.

"What's happening?" Xander asked Willow in a quiet whisper. She just shook her head unable to respond.

"It's the power." Dumbledore responded.

"Huh?" Xander looked at the wizened wizard, "What power?"

"The magick needs to have balance. Did you forget that, Ripper?" Sirius growled at Giles.

Giles couldn't respond, caught in the struggle deep within. He had his hands fisted at his sides, trying to regain control.

"What was he supposed to do? Shed some innocent girl's blood to cast the spell. Giles wouldn't' do that." Willow responded coldly, looking at Giles for some form of a reaction.

"Maybe not…but Ripper would." Sirius spat back.

Everyone looked at Giles, clearly seeing his younger self. No one dared make a move, uncertain of what he'd do. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. "He's trying to change the power." Dumbledore answered their silent question, never taking his eyes off of Giles.

"You mean…" Sirius started, but found he couldn't finish that thought.

"Yes, the power was fueled by darkness. He's trying to change its intent."

Buffy was watching Giles, barely aware of the conversation going on around her. At this point he had closed his eyes and still had his hands clenched at his sides. What was he thinking? How could she make him see? He was her knight; without him life just wasn't worth living. He gave her hope.

Giles' thoughts were on Buffy; always on Buffy. The power threatened to override all of his emotions. Ripper was a thing of the past, not who he is now. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of buffy. Her smiling face sat on the forefront of his mind.

Buffy closed her eyes, wishing she knew what to do. How could she get her Giles back? It was like her dream was coming true. She could hear Giles' voice in her mind, "You know what to do."

Smiling, Buffy opened her eyes and approached the man she fell in love with. "What do you see?" She whispered in his ear.

Giles breathed in her scent, before answering, "My light shining through all this darkness."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Xander was completely lost watching Giles and Buffy interact.

"Only to Buffy." Dumbledore responded with a knowing smile.

Buffy smiled and leaned into Giles. "Kiss me." She whispered seductively.

Giles couldn't believe his ears; did she really want him to kiss her? He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, barely able to contain the wonder on his face.

Giles was slowly raising his hand to cup her cheek, everyone else forgotten, when Ron stepped forward meaning to stop him. "Ron, don't." Hermione blocked his way.

"But, he's…he's…" Ron scowled at Hermione.

"Buffy knows what she's doing. Trust her." She turned to face the pair again.

Buffy smiled at Giles, wanting to feel his touch. He raised his hand to cup her cheek and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, while lowering his head towards hers.

Keeping his fingers tangled in her hair he met her lips with his own. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue went out to greet hers. The kiss grew as passion took them for a ride, neither one wanting it to end.

The room was silent as they watched the Watcher and the Slayer kiss, not believing their own eyes, until Dawn broke the tension, "Oh my god! Isn't it **SO** romantic?" They continued to watch Giles and Buffy as they rose several feet off the floor.

"Is Giles doing that?" Willow asked mesmerized by the sight.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered as Giles brought them back to the floor.

Buffy's knees felt weak. Never in her life had she felt so loved. Giles held her close as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you." Buffy gave him a brilliant smile, but didn't move out of his embrace. The feel of him sent shivers down her spine.

With one last longing look at Buffy, he turned to face Dawn, "Do you have it?"

Dawn looked confused for a moment, before unwrapping the crystal globe. She held it out and with a wave of his hand, the crystal rose and flew towards Giles. "You knew?" Buffy asked incredulously.

It took Giles a moment before he realized what she referred to. "Buffy, when was the last time you had listened to your mother?" He grinned at her.

"Point taken, but still…mom's gonna blame you Giles. I don't want her to hate you."

"I will handle it. Besides if not for this crystal, I might lose control again. I can't bear the thought of what might happen." He explained, letting the crystal float in mid-air with his hands hovering around it. They watched as Giles spoke an incantation. The crystal glowed a bright red, blinding everyone in the room.

When the light dimmed, Giles held the crystal in his hands and there was a red mist swirling around it. "What the hell was that?" Xander demanded.

Giles ignored him and instead held the crystal out to the headmaster, "Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Certainly." The crystal floated to Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"I transferred the power to that crystal. Only I can access it."

"But, why?"

Giles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the days of sleeplessness catching up with him. "We may need it to defeat Voldemort."

Ron took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the dark lord's name, before asking, "I thought that was Harry's job?"

"Under normal circumstances, maybe, but now…" Giles didn't finish his thought, but they were all thinking it; Harry wouldn't be enough to stop both the army and Voldemort.

"Giles, what are we gonna do?" Dawn looked at the man in question. Ron could tell they all placed their faith in this man, but he was reluctant to trust him; something dark loomed in Giles' eyes and it made Ron weary. Something was definitely off, Ron could feel it.

"Angel." Giles responded with a look to Buffy.

"What about him?" Xander snapped.

Giles's Eyes Grew dark, but he took a deep breath and they lightened, "We need him to overthrow Voldemort from the inside." He responded, but kept his eyes on Buffy.

"How? Giles, I don't know what to do." Buffy spun on her heel and started to walk away, but Giles put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes you do." He took a step closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

Buffy's breath was shaky as she responded, "Always."

Giles smiled, "Close your eyes." He instructed. She did as was told and took a deep breath. "How did you know what I needed?"

"You came to me." She responded, "In a dream."

"Did Angel?" Giles asked, even as jealousy started to rear its ugly head, but he put a stop to that emotion. After all it wouldn't help them, would it?

Buffy shook her head slowly, but found her latest dream pushing itself to the front of her mind. She could feel Giles' presense behind her, his hands on her shoulders and suddenly found herself very scared, scared she was going to lose him forever. "He…Spike and Angel, they…Oh, God!"

Buffy collapsed to the ground, on hands and knees, and started rocking back and forth. Giles could feel her body shaking and every instinct he had screamed at him to do something. He lowered himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her from behind.

He tried to soother her, but she continued to cry, "I…I tried, but they…I couldn't save you."

It suddenly made sense to Giles. Spike and Angel had turned him, with Buffy unable to stop it. "Oh, Buffy…" All Giles could do was hold her close and hope for the best.

"I can't lose you. Please, don't leave me." Buffy shut down mentally. All she knew was that Giles was her life and without him she couldn't go on.

"I'm not going anywhere. You have e word." He whispered in her ear, and was pleasantly surprised when her tears quieted. Giles slowly picked Buffy up and held her in his arms. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his chest.

Giles turned to see everyone staring at him as he held Buffy in his arms. "I suggest we call it a night." 

"Yes, I'm sure you all must be tired. Rupert, I took the liberty of preparing a room for you. The others can stay with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Dumbledore could see how much Buffy meant to Giles and knew that he wouldn't leave her side.

"Buffy stays with me." Giles looked around, daring anyone to argue.

"Do you think that's a good idea? As soon as he said it, Xander knew it was a mistake.

Giles' jaw clenched and his eyes grew dark as he looked at Xander. Xander visibly gulped and took an involuntary step back.

Hermione intervened before things could spiral out of control, "Xander, that's not fair. You weren't her. Every morning Buffy would wake up calling for him. "She pointed at Giles, "and every night, she would cry herself to sleep."

Xander was taken aback by this revelation and had no clue what to say, so he remained quiet, which is always best anyways.

After much debate, they decided to meet after breakfast the following day. Sirius was the first to leave, agreeing that he would monitor Voldemort closely. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the next to leave, taking the others with them. Dawn, however, was reluctant to leave Buffy's side.

She glanced at Buffy and could see that she was sleeping peacefully, with Giles gazing at her lovingly.

Giles caught her eye and tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Dawn…we'll sort it out."

Knowing her sister was in good hands, she followed the others out, leaving Giles and Buffy with Dumbledore.

Giles placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead, beore addressing the Headmaster, "Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled and rose, "She's a special girl."

"That she is…that she is."

Giles gently laid Buffy on the bed and Carressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. When he moved his hand, she stirred awake, "Giles?"

"I'm right here, Buffy." He smiled at her sleepy form, "go back to sleep. I've got some research to do." He kissed her forehead and started to stand, but Buffy grabbed his arm to hold him in place. Giles looked at her and could tell she was near tears, "Buffy, what is it?"

"Could you…just stay with me? Please?" She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry.

"Of course," He responded with a gentle smile.

Chapter 12: The Cure for What Ails You

**Hogsmeade**

Spike was walking through Hogsmeade contemplating his life, or unlife, as the case may be. He couldn't understand why Buffy had to be so difficult or why Angel constantly saved her life. It was clear to Spike that Voldemort had failed where Angelus was concerned, but should he tell the Dark Lord?

Deep in thought, Spike made his way into the Three Broomsticks for a drink. What he didn't know was that he would get more than he bargained for. He motioned for the waitress and she lumbered over. He could see that she was tall at about 5' 10" with flowing blonde hair tied up to reveal the shaved underneath. "Hey, Sugar." She smiled down at him.

Spike found himself returning her smile, then he promptly ordered ale. 'Hmmm…British, this could be fun,' she though before mentally slapping herself.

The patrons called her Angel, though her full name was Angelika. Spike could see why; she was both Angelic and an Angel. Consumed by his own thoughts, he didn't see her approach or sit down in from of him, until she tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He looked up and realized who was staring at him, "Oh, sorry…" Spike couldn't believe his ears; did he just apologize? Well, he supposed, there was a first time for everything.

She smiled, but waved away his apology as though she could do without it. "So, where you from, anyways?"

"All over." Was his cryptic answer.

"Really" Her smile grew and he found himself smiling in return. "I'd like to hear more about it."

"Tonight, then." Spike grinned, feeling at ease in her presence.

"I'm off at one." She stood and placed a kiss on his cheek, before going back to work.

Later in the evening, they strolled through Hogsmeade hand in hand. Angelika and Spike spoke of many things; mainly the way they live their lives. Angelika could feel a connection to Spike, though she didn't quite understand it, but it felt good…really good. He had a dark side, she could tell, and it just fed her own.

Spike smiled at her as they continued walking hand in hand. With every passing minute, he found himself falling head over heels for her; never had he felt that way before…never. Thoughts of Buffy entered his mind and he found himself wondering if he had really ever loved her or not. Squashing those thoughts aside, he looked at Angelika and found himself wanting her.

It was nearing four in the morning when they stopped in front of her house; a slim two story brick building. Spike took in the length of it, then stared in awe as he saw the design on it. He considered it to be of great importance and value. In short the design was of an Angel wearing a skintight leather outfit, which was unmistakably red. Over her outfit was a black duster, but the best part was her wings. Sparkling white breaking through the duster, truly a magnificent piece of artwork.

"Care to come in?" Angelika asked with hope rising through her body.

He longed to go inside, but fear wiggled it's way into his mind. How would she react if she knew the truth? Should he tell her? He looked down, sulkily, "I wish I could."

Angelika could feel her hope diminishing. She knew he wanted her almost as much as she wanted him. "Why can't you?"

Before his mind could talk him out of it, he blurted, "I'm a vampire."

She smiled her reassurance at him then leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, one that sent tingles down his spine. "I don't mind, I find it rather sexy."

He looked confused for a moment before quirking his lips in a grin, "You think so, do you?"

"I try not to." She answered with a shrug and a seductive smile.

Before he could lose his nerve, he leaned in and claimed her lips with his own. The passion spun out of control as his tongue dueled with hers.

Slowly Spike released his hold on her, as they both took in deep lungfuls of air. "You can stay as long as you like." Spike grinned as she led the way inside. 'Oh, what the hell…screw Voldemort.' Was his last thought as the door shut behind him.

**Hogwarts**

Buffy woke the following morning feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved. Giles barely stirred as Buffy turned to face him. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to disturb him.

Without realizing it she reached up and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Giles slowly opened his eyes to find Buffy gazing at him lovingly. He raised his hand to cup her cheek and smiled when she moved into his palm. "How did you sleep?"

Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him. "Perfect…just perfect." She opened her eyes to see Giles gazing at her with such love, it took her breath away. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him…needed him. It felt as though she were finally complete; as if she had finally found the missing part of her soul.

Buffy closed the distance between them and was slightly surprised when Giles met her halfway. The kiss started off slow, a gentle probing of lips. And then grew heated as their passion engulfed them. Buffy moaned when Giles broke the kiss. "Buffy…" she could tell he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She could hear it in his voice as he spoke her name.

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers. "I know…" she sighed, "as much as I want to, we've got bigger fish to fry." She grinned impishly at him and moved away. Hopefully, some distance would cut down the growing passion.

Giles smiled knowingly, but couldn't resist lacing his fingers through hers as they prepared for the dreaded meeting.

**Hogwarts Library**

Dumbledore entered the library to find Giles and Buffy deep in research mode. "Any luck?"

"Yes, I believe we may be able to help Angel." It was at this moment that the others arrived.

"I still can't believe you're going to help Angel." Xander commented as he sat down.

"Xander," Giles began, "I know you don't care much for Angel, but the fact remains that we may need his help."

"If it's about that dream, why don't we just kill him. If he's not there, then it can't happen, right?" Ron hated the fact that they were trying to save a vampire that had tried to kidnap Hermione.

"Wrong," Buffy whispered, looking at Giles, "Spike would just do it himself. It's true Angel was in the dream, but what if he were Angel and not Angelus?"

"Buffy's right. We need to save Angel." All Giles wanted to do was pull Buffy into his arms and chase away her fear.

**Hogwarts Dungeons**

"I'm doing this, Xander." Willow gave him her best resolve face, "Don't try to stop me."

He sighed as he tried to keep step with her, "I won't." he glanced at Dawn, who seemed to be following them.

Willow knew she had to do this. Angel needed help, despite what Xander said. And if Angel was the key to saving Giles, then she would give it her best shot.

She took a deep breath, as they stopped walking in front of Angel's cell. He was chained to the wall and looked up as they approached with a feral smile, "Did you come out to play?"

**Hogwarts Library**

Buffy watched as Giles put the finishing touches on the spell before standing. He took a few steps then fell to his knees. "Giles!" Buffy rushed to his side, "what's wrong?"

"Willow…" He gasped out. It felt as though his body was on fire; the power trying to consume him. He shook his head to clear it and put blocks in place, hoping that would keep out any unwanted magick residue. He looked at Buffy and could tell that she was terrified for him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile and touched her hand with his own, "I'll be fine."

With Buffy's help he stood and sat at the desk. He reached out to cup her face with his hand and was rewarded when she closed her eyes and brushed against his palm. "Buffy…you must find Willow. She's attempting to do the spell."

His words shook her to the core, "How bad?" She asked knowing that if Giles was worried, it had to be pretty bad.

"Bad." He shook his head as if to clear it, "really bad." That was all Buffy needed to hear, she took off running.

**Hogwarts Dungeons**

Willow took a deep breath to center her rampaging nerves. She had to get the spell right, Giles' life depended on it. She closed her eyes and help her hands palms facing Angel. She started reciting the spell, first slowly and then gaining momentum as the energy coursed through her system.

Buffy raced down the stairs to see a flame rise up from the candle situated in front of Willow. She knew then that she was too late; Willow had already begun the spell. Not sure of what to do and not wanting to endanger Willow, she stood off to the side silently begging whomever would listen for Willow's safety.

Something was wrong, Willow could feel it. It was too late to stop the spell; all she could do was hope for the best. The candle's flame continued to rise, but suddenly stopped as a blast sounded. It looked as though the flame shot out in all directions. Willow screamed as she was thrown backwards to hit the wall with a resounding thump. Buffy rant to her side as Willow fell to the ground.

"Willow…" Xander was a close second behind Buffy.

Buffy felt for her pulse. Finding it she sighed in relief, "she's alive. Thank God."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Xander glared at her.

"What?" Buffy stood and looked down at Xander, not sure if she'd heard right.

"I hope you're happy." He brushed her off with a shake of his head.

At that moment, time for Buffy seemed to stop. All the stress, all the dreams, everything came flooding back to her. She never meant for it to happen; for Willow to get hurt, but like so many times her friends got caught in the crossfire. She stood frozen to the spot as the tears started to fall. Then she abruptly ran away.

Dawn couldn't believe how insensitive Xander was being. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Don't start, Dawn." Xander warned her.

"Buffy doesn't know everything. Hell, she can't even do everything, but at least she cares…" Dawn could feel the tears coming, but forced herself to hold them back. After all, they wouldn't help anyone. "We're family and she needs us right now."

Xander just rolled his eyes, clearly uninterested. "Oh, get over yourself." Dawn growled at him, before running off to find Giles. Buffy needed him right now, even Dawn knew that.

**Hogwarts Library**

Giles stood abruptly. He knew something had gone wrong. He just couldn't shake the feeling of dread that washed over him. Without wasting another moment, he left the library and ran right into Dawn

He reached out a hand to steady her and noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks, "Dawn, what's happened?"

Dawn wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around Giles. "I'm so glad I found you." She mumbled against his chest. Giles guided her in the library and helped her to sink into a chair. Dawn looked into his eyes and saw the concern he had for her, Buffy, Willow, and even Xander (though he didn't deserve it), and knew that it was Giles who helped to keep them together and strong.

Giles listened to Dawn as she told him what happened. His hands clenched in anger. Xander had gone too far this time, Buffy hadn't deserved that. He closed his eyes and prayed for guidance.

Suddenly he stood. He knew where Buffy was, knew that she needed him. Giles looked at Dawn and could see the trust she placed with hime. "Try not to worry, Dawn. I'll take care of it.".

Knowing Willow could deal with Xander, he made his way to Buffy's side. Despite the fact that she tried to portray an air of confidence, he knew she had to be hurting and he wanted nothing more than to ease her pain.

Buffy was sitting by the lake, the tears still fresh in her eyes. She found herself wishing that giles was there, holding her close and chasing all her fears away. She was finding it harder and harder to help everyone while being true to herself. Without realizing it she had called to Giles in her mind, wishing he was there, and found him answering her call.

The hairs on Buffy's neck prickled; a sign that someone was watching her. She turned to see Giles approaching. Without waiting, she launched herself into his arms.

"Easy, Buffy. Dawn told me what happened." Giles held her close, trying to ease her nerves.

In all the commotion, Buffy had forgotten that Dawn was even there. Dawn had known what she needed, and now Giles was there, holding her close. When she had calmed down, she looked into his eyes and knew that he would always be there for her…always.

Giving into the urge, he lowered his mouth to capture hers in a sweet kiss. She sighed happily as he ended the kiss. Giles grinned at the look of joy on Buffy's face. "Come on, shall we check on Willow?".

Buffy got a haunted expression on her face, remembering Xander's words. "Why bother? She probably blames me too."

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself." Giles gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "All you can do is try your best. No one should expect anything else; if they do then they are clearly a fool." Buffy felt relieved at his words. He always knew what to say…how to make it right.

**Hospital Wing**

"Xander, I don't believe you." Willow chastised him for the umpteenth time.

"How can you act like this?" He demanded. Angel had caused nothing but pain in all their lives; it was time they ended it.

"It wasn't Buffy's fault…you know that." She reminded him with a shake of her head.

"No, I don't and neither do you. Angel is Buffy's responsibility…she should've killed him years ago." Xander ground out, his eyes angry.

"it's not that simple, Xander. You know that." Willow contradicted him, just as Buffy and Giles walked in.

"Willow's right." Giles smiled at the girl in question, grateful to see that she was recovering fairly well, then turned his gaze to Xander, "If Angel had been killed when first discovered, all of us would be dead right now, especially Buffy." He gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled at him gratefully.

Xander looked down sheepishly, ashamed to admit that Giles was right, but knowing he had to concede the point. "I'm sorry." He looked up at Buffy with a small grin, "I just don't see how you can help Angel when all he seems to do is cause trouble."

Buffy was about to respond when Ron walked in flanked on both sides by Harry and Hermione, "I for one, agree with Xander; Angel's a risk."

"He's not a risk!" Willow ground out through clenched teeth. "Haven't you ever believed in something so strong that nothing else matters?" Without waiting for an answer she continued, "Saving Angel will help Giles, what choice do we have?" She wiped away the tears angrily. "We can't lose Giles…He…don't you see? We'd be lost without Giles…" She trailed off as Giles reached out to pull her into a hug.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Ron stuttered, "I just…I guess I can't get past the fact that he's a vampire." Ron shrugged apologetically then added as an afterthought, "They can't be good, can they?"

Giles sighed in resignation. Ron did seem to be honestly perplexed by this whole situation. The least he could do was help him to understand. As if she could read his mind, Buffy walked to Willow's other side and coaxed her out of Giles' arms.

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before replacing them and looking up at the three wizards. "Angel's…it's a bit more complicated than that. When a person becomes a vampire, the demon takes up residence removing all feelings of remorse, but in Angel's case when his soul was restored, he worked towards helping us in our fight against evil."

By this time, Willow had calmed and was listening to Giles' explanation. It was amazing, to her, that Giles could move beyond Angel's past sins. What had happened was horrible, but that wasn't really Angel, she reasoned, just as Giles probably had, it was Angelus. They really were two separate people. And right now Angel was fighting Angelus for control…she could feel it. They had to help him.

"So he has a soul? That's what makes him different?" Hermione asked in what could only be described as sheer curiosity.

"Yes," Giles nodded his assent, "And when Voldemort attempted to remove Angel's soul, he essentially, for lack of a better work, screwed up. Now both Angel and Angelus are residing in the same body, which is how Angel's able to gain control at certain moments. We must rectify this as quickly as possible."

"Giles, how do we help Angel?" Dawn asked of the Watcher.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with Voldemort?" Harry demanded, before Giles could respond.

Instead of answering harry, Giles turned to Buffy, "What are your instincts telling you?"

Buffy closed her eyes as she pondered the question. She didn't want to hurt Giles' feelings, but she really felt they needed Angel. But how should she say it? In what way would hurt Giles the least?

As if reading her thoughts, Giles spoke, "Trust your instincts Buffy…I do."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Giles smiling reassuringly, "We need Angel."

"Then we'll save him." He confirmed, following her lead.


	7. Chapters 13 and 14

Chapter 13: A New Plan

They all waited, in what could only be described as suspense, for Giles to continue. The three wizards were beginning to understand why they all looked up to Giles. He really knew what he was doing…if only they could piece together how helping Angel would stop Voldemort.

Giles knew they would think his question to be some kind of betrayal, but it had to be asked; so he lowered his voice to be least threatening and laced with concern. The last thing he wanted was to pit the group against each other, especially since they'd all be needed to help stop the impending apocalypse.

He approached Willow's side; she knew what was coming. She lowered her head in resignation, surprised that no one else had beaten him to the punch, so to speak. It was stupid and irresponsible, what she did, but it had to be done.

"Why, Willow? Why didn't you wait?" She glanced up sharply, confusion written on her face. Whatever she was expecting it wasn't that. She could even see the concern etche3d on Giles' face.

She glanced down in shame and started playing with her fingers. "I…I thought I could handle it." She looked up and Giles could see the tears flowing from her eyes. "Before…I did the spell…it…it worked. Why didn't it this time?"

"Close your eyes." Giles instructed. Willow, curious as to where this was going, obeyed without hesitation. When Giles could see that her eyes were closed, he continued, "What do you feel?"

She was going to blurt out that nothing was different, when something stopped her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but after sending her senses out she could feel…something. Another person, perhaps? A presence at any rate. She opened her eyes to see Giles watching her intently. "It felt like another presence." She explained, "When I pushed a little with my senses, it shoved me back…forcefully."

She could see the light dawning in Giles' eyes. He knew what was happening. Giles sighed, but didn't speak. He removed his glasses and started cleaning them; a sign that he was nervous, perhaps about what he had to say. "Giles, what's happening to me?"

He looked at her, not knowing how to say it, but knowing that it had to be said. He replaced his glasses and took her hand in his. "I believe you inadvertently bound yourself to Angel. Angelus is afraid of your power, which is why he pushed you away."

"How do we fix this?" Buffy could tell that Willow was scared and didn't know what to do, but she was betting Giles did.

Before Giles could answer Xander posed an interesting point. "If Angelus is scared of her, shouldn't we use that?"

Giles glanced in his direction, knowing what Xander meant. He hated the fact that they were planning to save Angel. This way they wouldn't have to. They could use him and then discard him; no harm…no foul. Giles felt disgusted with Xander and his views. If Willow stayed this way it would hurt her in the long run. This had to be fixed.

Giles shook his head and looked back at Willow, "No, we must sever this bond or Willow will, ultimately, be hurt during the final battle. Angel can play the part of Angelus, this we know, but if Angelus is still there we can't count on Angel being able to stay in control. We must bind his soul." He stated with conviction.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Ron glared at Giles, making it clear that he thought they were all crazy.

"With a spell, of course." Giles replied with a small grin.

Hermione grinned in response, "What kind of spell?"

Giles' eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "I've developed a spell that uses the power of the Watcher and Slayer to bind his soul. But first we must help Willow to perform the unbinding ritual."

"What about the council? They fired you; technically you're not a Watcher anymore." Xander pointed out.

"You make an interesting point, Mr. Harris." Dumbledore walked in with a twinkle in his eye; a sure sign that he had a secret. "However, you would also be mistaken."

**Voldemort's Lair**

"You're certain?" Voldemort demanded of his newest Death Eater.

"Yes, Sir." Malfoy stated with confidence. Malfoy scowled as he, once again, thought of Voldemort's earlier orders, "Get close to the girl." He had tried, hadn't he? But that girl wouldn't give him the time of day. And now with the arrival of her friends, especially that old man, he wouldn't get a second chance, but at least he could bring Voldemort news so that he may stay one step ahead of their enemies.

"We must get that vampire out of their grasp." Voldemort spoke quietly, as if to himself, as he continued to pace. Voldemort was surprised to notice Malfoy's eyes calmly following his pacing form.

Voldemort cocked his head to the side as he studied Malfoy; he was certainly turning out to be a good investment. Any of those other insufferable louts would be quaking in their boots by now, but not this boy. Voldemort smiled, this would work out perfectly. "I've got a job for you."

**Hogsmeade**

Spike was wandering around Hogsmeade with no real purpose. He had to admit, that girl from last night, Angelika, was a lot of fun. Maybe when this was all over he'd look her up. Perhaps even turn her, provided she lived through this war. The thought of her being killed was enough to make his blood boil. Maybe he was finally getting over Buffy. Not like he'd stand a chance, what with that Watcher around.

Spike smirked as a thought occurred to him. The Watcher definitely had to go. Of course, if he did the honors, Angelika would never speak to him again. And she was someone he wanted to spend the next century with…of course, he had thought that about Dru, and look how that had turned out. But Angelika was different; there was something special about her, he couldn't put his fangs on it, but Spike knew, without a doubt.

Perhaps he could make this work in his favor; he always did enjoy manipulating people.

Chapter 14: Loose Ends

**Hogwarts**

"What do you mean 'mistaken'?" Xander glared at Dumbledore, clearly this wasn't going how he had hoped. They may save Angel after all.

"I have a few surprises up my sleeve." He answered with a wry grin. "Perhaps we should take this to my office?" He added with a knowing look to Giles.

Giles knew what that look meant, he cursed silently; it was only a matter of time before the Watchers Council got involved. He just hoped to keep them in the dark, so to speak. So much for wishful thinking. "Of course," He replied with a look to Buffy. "We'll only be a moment." Giles sighed, not looking forward to this conversation, as he followed Dumbledore out.

"Giles, wait!" Buffy called after him, "What's going on?"

His eyes grew sad as he studied the concern etched on Buffy's face. He forced a smile as he replied, "Council business, nothing to worry about." He lightly tapped her chin and continued to follow Dumbledore out.

Buffy watched him go with a scowl on her face. She was the Slayer, that Council business also concerned her, didn't it? She was about to follow them when Willow's voice broke through her reverie, "Looks like Giles got reinstated."

"And it doesn't look like he's too happy about it." Xander added, with a glance at Buffy.

"Why wouldn't he be happy about it?" Dawn posed the question that was on everyone's mind.

Doubt started to trickle through Buffy's mind. Giles had always been there for her, whether he was her Watcher or not. Why would it matter if he was reinstated? In fact, wouldn't that help him anyways?

"Buffy," Harry approached her with a grin, "I have an idea."

**Voldemort's Lair**

"Where have you been?" Voldemort glared at Spike, hoping to intimidate him. The only problem: It's very hard to intimidate a dead man.

Spike smirked in response to Voldemort's efforts, "Out."

Voldemort growled in anger; this wasn't going as planned. The vampire had to go…he was too much of a loose cannon. Something had to be done. Perhaps…yes, his newest disciple could do something. Spike was as good as gone.


End file.
